


الأجنحه البنفسجيه

by danawael



Category: Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri - Criminal Pepper, action - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Multi, One Shot, park jimin - Freeform
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danawael/pseuds/danawael
Summary: [منذ قديم الازل، في ذاك الوقت ما قبل التاريخ وجدت على هذه الأرض قوتان كبيرتان، تتصارعان على حكم وسيادة هذه الارض؛ كان الطرف الاول هم البشر العاديون  اللذين آمنو أن هذه الأرض قد خلقت لهم...والطرف الاخر كانوا بشر خارقون إمتازوا بقوة و ضخامة اجسامهم، تميز بني جنسهم  بإمتلاكها لأجنحة كبيرة ساعدتهم على التحليق في الهواء، أًطلق عليهم إسم شعوب ايكاروس]
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. في العمق

**Author's Note:**

> كل حقوق الكتابه و النشر لي فقط يرجى عدم اعاده النشر  
> القصه من محض خيالي لا ترتبط باعضاء فرقه بتس باي صله تم الاستعانه بالاسماء فقط  
> افكار وكتابه : دانا توبه  
> تحرير وصياغة نص : نايا الروح

" اه لقد دخلنا بسلاسة اخي نامجون "  
نامجون "نعم جونكوك ولكن دعنا نكن حذرين افهمتم..... يونغي هل نحن على الطريق الصحيح"  
يونغي "نعم كل الاتجاهات والاحداثيات تدل على ذلك، يا الهي يا لروعة انظر الى هذا حتى ان طبيعتهم و بيئتهم وحيواناتهم تختلف عن طبيعة بيئتنا!!! حتى على أرض ايكاروس الخارجة عن حدود المناطق المحرمة كذلك."  
جونكوك :اوووه يا الهي ما هذا انها طبيعة و بيئة مختلفة تماما، لم اتوقع مثل هذا انظر الى هذا الطير لم ارى بحياتي لون ريش بهذا الجمال اوووه ما...  
فجأة تسمع اصوات ضحكات آتية من بعيد "مممم ما هذا بشر ! لم ارى بشري منذ 900 عام"  
كوك مرتبكا: ما هذه الاصوات اخوتي احذروا لقد كشف.ن...اااا"  
لا لا لا........  
[منذ قديم الازل، في ذاك الوقت ما قبل التاريخ وجدت على هذه الأرض قوتان كبيرتان، تتصارعان على حكم وسيادة هذه الارض؛ كان الطرف الاول هم البشر العاديون اللذين آمنو أن هذه الأرض قد خلقت لهم...والطرف الاخر كانوا بشر خارقون إمتازوا بقوة و ضخامة اجسامهم، تميز بني جنسهم بإمتلاكها لأجنحة كبيرة ساعدتهم على التحليق في الهواء، أًطلق عليهم إسم شعوب ايكاروس]  
دام الصراع بين الجنسين عقودا بل قرون من الزمن ، كانت الغلبة فيها تارة للبشر وتارة اخرى لشعوب إيكاروس... لكن في نهاية عام 1200 ميلادي تم توقيع معاهدات سلام بين الطرفين، لينتهي بذلك معارك وحروب دامت قرون من الزمن زهقت فيها الآلاف الأرواح من الأبرياء.  
حفظت بنود الهدنة على مكانة كل شعب وحدود أرضه، فلا يسمح بالتعدي عليها، كما نصت المعاهدة على السماح بالتعاملات التجارية، وإمكانية التبادل الثقافي والعلمي فقط .  
..............الوقت الحاضر.......  
عام 2200 في احد الغرف السرية ،تحديدا في المقر الرئيسي للدولة العليا يوتوبيا"  
العقيد ريتشارد: أخبرني لما تريد ان ترسل هذه الفرقة من المرتزقة؟ نحن تربطنا علاقات دبلوماسية جيده مع شعب ايكاروس ، لماذا تريد ان تخلق عداوة بيننا و بينهم وليس هذا فقط أنت تريد ان تتسلل الى اراضيهم المحرمة ايضا؟  
جنرال جيمس : اه عزيزي ريتشارد هلا توقفت عن طرح الأسئلة ،كل ما أرغب بمعرفته و التأكد منه هو عدم وجود اسلحة بداخل أراضيهم المحرمة، التي ربما يستخدمونها لإبادة بني جنسنا من البشر.  
العقيد ريتشارد: هذا جنون...إذن لا بد أنك تعلم انه لا يستطيع احد من عامه ايكاروس الدخول الى هناك بسهوله ، فكيف تعتقد ان رزمتك من المرتزقة قد تتمكن من الدخول؟؟  
جنرال جيمس : هل انت ابله الم تسمع بهم إنهم(المتسللون الخارقون ) لديهم القدرة على أن يتسللو في اعمق الاماكن و أخطرها لقد دربتهم على هذه المهمة مدة 10 سنوات وهم جاهزون لكل شيء.  
العقيد ريتشارد : ماذاااا الآن اعلم بهذا الامر ؟! ، اه ارجوك فكر مليا لا تدمر علاقة جيدة دامت الف سنه لا تتهور، وفكر جيدا.  
جنرال ماكس: لقد قررت ، وقد اتفقت معهم في حال فشلت المهمة لن تتفوه أفواههم بحرف واحد ،كل ما سينطقون به انها مهمه من طرفهم و نحن لن نعترف بهم.  
العقيد ريتشارد باستسلام: بحق السماء السابعة اتمنى ان تمر هذا المهمة على نحو جيد، حسنا اذن متى سأقابلهم.  
جنرال ماكس: تقابلهم؟ هههههه لن تقابلهم خذ هذا ملفهم واسمائهم بالتفصيل انهم نخبه النخبة ، لقد بدأوا بالفعل ،غدا سيتصلون بك بعد دخولهم الى اراضي شعوب ايكاروس وقبل دخولهم الى الأراضي المحرمة وهذه ستكون او ل مرة واخر مره يكلمونك بها افهمت.  
العقيد ريتشارد بذهول: حسنا سيدي لك ذلك.  
ليأخذ ملف مكتوب علي (سري جدا) وينطلق مغادرا.

...قبل اسبوع عند احدى محطات القطارات....  
نامجون: كوك اسرع يا فتى سيفوتنا القطار انت تأخرنا.  
يونغي : ماذا يفعل هذا الارنب الاحمق اااه فليسرع اريد النوم.  
كوك يأتي راكضا :اخي ها قد جئت ،جلبت بعض العصير و الحليب بالموز و الفراو....  
نامجون: يا فتى أأنت طفل صغير!! ألهذا اخرتنا هيا اصعد الان .  
كوك وهو يصعد القطار : اخي انا لست طفلا، كما وانك تعلم انني احب العصير و الحليب بأنواعه.  
نامجون: بلا يا كوكي انت فعلا لا تزال صغيرا بالفعل...فهذه التصرفات لا تليق ابدا بجسدك الضخم هذا ههههههه.  
"يجلس ثلاثتهم في حجرة القطار وحدهم "  
نامجون : إستمعوا الي جيدا، لا اريد اي خطأ افهمتم ولا حتى جزء منه ، مهمتنا خطيرة يجب ان نأخذ اعلى درجات الحرص افهمتم .  
يونغي ببرود : مممم، فهمت.  
كوك بحماس وهو يشرب الحليب بالموز :طبعا طبعا أخي لا تقلق و كن مطمأنا.  
نامجون :انت تخيفني منذ الان.  
كوك: اخي ما بك توقف عن القلق رجاءً.. انا على كامل الإستعداد.  
نامجون : سترك رباه ، كوك ارجوك لا تتهور لأي سبب من الاسباب، يجب ان لا تزيد مدة اقامتنا عن ثلاثة شهور هناك، لذلك لا تفتعل المشكلات ارجوك.  
كوك : حسنا😁 كن مطمأن.  
نامجون : يونغي هل انت متأكد من احداثيات الموقع المطلوب لا اريد أية اخطاء.  
يونغي ببرود: ااه اللعنة هل تشك بقدراتي؟.  
نامجون : لا لا اشك ، اه حسنا لن أسألك مجددا سأترك الامر لك.  
بعد فترة من الزمن....  
كوك محدثا نفسه: آه حقا... لقد نام إخوتي إن الرحلة فعلا طويلة جدا، سنقضي ست ساعات لنصل الى اراضي شعوب ايكاروس و ست ساعات اخرى حتى نصل وجهتنا التي نبدأ منها المهمة التي ستوصلنا الى الأراضي المحرمة...أذن سأنام انا ايضا!! 

نامجون :كوك كوك استيقظ  
جونكوك :اه اخي نامجون دعني انام قليلا بعد.  
نامجون خانقا : يا فتى لقد وصلنا هيا علينا التوجه الى الفندق؟!!  
كوك بأعين نصف مفتوحة " اه حسنا "  
ماذا هل نمت 12 عشر ساعه حقا.. كيف!!؟ اه ربما من فرط الحماس لم انم البارحة .  
******************  
توجه الجميع الى الفندق المقصود، ليجهزوا أنفسهم في اقل من ساعة ، وينطلقوا الى الغابات، بنية دراسة طبيعة و جيولوجية ارض ايكاروس(هذا ما كان قصد المهمة ظاهريا) ولكن الحقيقة هي شيء آخر تماما.  
هم ثلاثة إخوة غير اشقاء شكلوا معا فريق مرتزقه يعملون لصالح الدولة العليا يوتوبيا مهمتهم كانت جمع وأرسال اية معلومات من داخل اراضي ايكاروس المحرمة الى بلادهم.  
ان دخول تلك الأراضي ليس سهلا ابدا ...حتى العامة من ايكاروس لا يستطيعون دخولها .  
كيم نامجون يبلغ من العمر 30 عاما طبيب عام ،و مين يونغي 29 عاما مبرمج حواسيب و مخترق و بيولوجي ذكي جدا، أصغرهم هو جيون جونكوك كان في 24 من عمره، دراسته الجامعية كانت في الفنون القتالية و بسبب طوله الفارع وبنيته الجسدية الضخمة تم اختياره من قبل نامجون حتى يحميهم و يحرسهم من اي خطر محدق.  
تم تدريبهم منذ الصغر على اعمال المرتزقة وهذه ليست مهمتهم الاولى و لكنها الاصعب، كان الجميع متوترا و مرتبك بسبب حساسية المهمة وصعوبتها.  
توجه الفتيان الى الغابات برفقة بعض من أفراد شرطة ايكاروس، لمراقبتهم خلال اجراء دراساتهم على الطبيعة، قضوا قرابة الأسبوع مصطنعين المهمة المزيفة. صدم الفتيان جدا من لطافة شعب أيكاروس ؛ معاملتهم كانت جيدة و كونوا علاقات جيدة معهم حتى انهم شعروا بالأمان اتجاههم، ويوم بعد يوم خُففت المراقبة حتى أصبحت معدومة، فنعم هم جيدون بل اكثر من هذا.  
نامجون : هذا حقا جيد، اذن منذ الغد سوف نبدأ بتنفيذ مهمتنا الرسمية... لنرتاح الان وسوف ننطلق في الصباح الباكر، استعدوا... جاسوسنا هنا سيقوم بتسهيل تنقلات حركتنا .  
كوك مندفعا: انا متحمس جدا ،ماذا عنك أخي يونغي؟؟؟  
نامجون ضاحكا : انه نائم ههههه انه يعشق النوم هذا القط.  
جونكوك: معك حق هههه فأخي يونغي يعشق النوم كثيرا ، اووه كم هو لطيف حقا أنه يشبه القطط في شكله وكل تصرفاته.. انا أحبه كثيرا.... ولكنه يتسم بالبرود عكسك أنت اخي نامجون فانت مصدر للحب و الطمأنينة للجميع. احب كلاكما جدا... لا ظنني استطيع العيش من دونكما لذلك سوف ابذل ما وسعي حتى أحميكم من اي مكروه.  
***********  
في الصباح الباكر انطلقوا الى وجهتهم المنشودة(الأراضي المحرمة) ساعدهم على ذلك جاسوسهم جاك.  
جاك: سيد كيم سأتوقف هنا، لا استطيع التوغل اكثر فلتقدموا على الاحداثيات التي حددتها لكم وسوف تصلون ؛ ولتحذروا اشد الحذر ان لا يكشف أمركم أفهمتم!!!  
نامجون :حسنا لا تقلق ،فمهمتنا ستقتصر فقط على التقاط الصور و الفيديوهات و زرع بعض اجهزه التنصت وبعدها الخروج لن نختلط بأحد لا تخف.  
جاك : حسنا اتمنى السلامة لكم سأذهب الان.  
نامجون: إلى القاء سيد جاك نراك لاحقا.  
ليفرد جاك اجنحته البراقة التي خرجت من ظهره و يحلق بعيدا .  
كوك مذهولا :واو انا لا أمل حقا من منظر خروج اجنحتهم من ظهرهم و التحليق بها بعيدا انهم رائعون اليس كذلك!!!!  
نامجون : نعم معك حق ولآن هيا لننطلق , يونغي استعد سنسير خلفك .  
يونغي: حسنا سنتجه الان غربا في طريق الجبال سندخل ذلك الكهف الذي اخبرنا عنه جاك.  
نامجون : أجل وقد تفاجئت حقا حين اخبرني أيضا أن حتى اهل الاراضي المحرمة هم نفسهم لا يعرفون بوجوده  
يونغي :نعم من هنالك سنبدأ ....  
بعد ساعتين من المشي وجدو الجبل الكبير وبحذر شديد دخلوا الى الكهف المنشود  
كوك بهمس" اه رائع لقد دخلنا بسلاسة اخي نامجون "  
نامجون "نعم جونكوك ولكن دعنا نكن حذرين افهمت .....يونغي هل نحن على الطريق الصحيح؟  
يونغي "نعم كل الاتجاهات والاحداثيات تدل على ذلك انظروا الى هذا، إن طبيعتهم و بيئتهم وحيواناتهم تختلف عن بيئتنا!! حتى بمناطق إيكاروس العادية المنفصلة عن الأراضي المحرمة.  
جونكوك " يا الهي اووه ما هذا انها بيئة مذهلة ومختلفة لم اتوقع مثل هذا.. انظروا الى هذا الطائر؛ لم ارى في كل حياتي لون ريش كهذا اووووه!!!!!"  
نامجون هامسا " لتحذروا اشد الحذر لا تصدروا اصواتا تلفت الإنتباه؟؟؟"  
" فجاه سُمعت اصوات ضحك من بعيد "مممم ما هذا بشر !!لم ارى بشرياً منذ 900 عام "  
كوك مرتعبا" ما هذه الاصوات ...اخوتي احذروا لقد كشفن..ااا....اللعنة.. لا اخي نامجون ابتعد من مكانك حالا.... ينظر نامجون فوق رأسه ليجد احد من جنود الاراضي المحرمة فوقه !!!  
كوك بهلع: اخي نامجون و يونغي توجهوا بإتجاهي لندخل الى الكهف بسرعة!!؟؟؟  
بدأوا بالركض نحو جونكوك وأصبحا امامه مباشرة، ولكن بعد فوات الاوان... فقد تم إمساك يونغي وعضه من كتفه ليغشى عليه فورا .  
جونكوك : واللعنة ماذا يحدث ؟ تبا كيف كشف أمرنا !!؟؟؟؟؟  
كوك : اخي نامجون انتبه ارجوك، إحذر إنهم خلفك لااا. لكن سرعان ما تعرض هو الآخر لعضة من حارس آخر بأنيابه...ليجن جنون جونكوك ؛ حاول احدهم مطاردته ليتمكن منه ويعضه... ولكنه يمتلك بنية جسديه رياضية وقوية مكنته من الدفاع عن نفسه وابعاد الحارس .  
توجه جونكوك لإخوته محاولا انقاذهم ليسمع صوتا آتيا من بعيد جعل جميع الجنود يتراجعون مبتعدين ...لم يفهم لماذا ولكنه قام باستغلال الفرصة للاقتراب من إخوته محاولا حملهم على كتفه.  
(يسرد جونكوك قائلا.....)  
خاطبني ذاك الصوت قائلا "فلتتوقف عن العبث يا هذا ، انت لا تستطيع الخروج فالكهف مسدود".  
تسمرت في مكاني والتفت لأنظر الى مصدر الصوت .... ولم تصدق عيني ما رأته كان ضخما جدا ....اضخم ما رأيت من هذا الجنس.(إيكاروس)  
أجنحته كانت طويلة جدا، وذات لون بنفسجي...تمركز بعض الحراس خلفه أما الباقيين تسمروا أمام مدخل الكهف  
عاد يخاطبني قائلا :"اخبرتك يا هذا أن تتوقف عن الهرب فليس هنالك مخرج ،أنت محاصر فعلا"  
جونكوك: ماذا فعلتم بإخوتي....لما فعلتم هذا لم نفعل شيئا خاطئا يمسكم.... نحن مجرد علماء ندرس طبيعة الارض هنا لما هاجمتمونا بوحشية هكذا ،ما أعرفه عنكم انكم شعب مسالم ولطييي....  
ليضحك بصوت عال ويقاطعني قائلا : "قلت علماء...اذن ما لذي يفعله علماء هنا في الأرض المحرمة؟؟!!!! فحتى عامة الشعب لا يستطيعون الدخول بسهوله، هل تظنني ابله يا فتى "  
لاحظت محاولة اقتراب احد الحراس نحوي فلكمته مدافعا عن نفسي.. ثم بدأ الباقون بلإندفاع نحوي واحد تلو الاخر حاولت الدفاع عني وعن اخوتي ؛ لكنهم كانوا كثر... لم استطع الصمود أكثر؛ جرحت في اماكن عده و كنت انزف... لقد تعبت حقا انهم اقوياء جدا.  
شعرت بألم حاد بكتفي يا الهي لقد تعرضت للعض من احدهم ولكن!!؟؟ لما لم أغيب عن الوعي ؟؟؟ هذا الأمر أذهل ذاك الرجل الضخم ليتوجه نحوي ويحط على قدميه مقتربا مني بخطوات ثابته و يردف قائلا...  
" أنت حقا بشري مثير للدهشة ؛ حتى من سُمنا لم تتأثر انت حقا قوي.... يا فتى لقد اعجبتني قوتك وبسالتك في الدفاع عن إخوتك "  
ليقترب مني بابتسامة غريبة إرتسمت على شفاهه تشبه شكل القلب لكنها كانت مرعبه ، حاولت التملص من قبضتهم ولكنني محاصر و جريح فلم استطع الحراك .. امسك شعري بقوة و امال راسي الي اليمين بحده. ليهمس بجانب اذني: " لا تخف نحن لا نقتل احد.... ولكننا سنجعلكم عبرة لبني جنسكم من البشر ...حتى لا يتجرأ احد يوما على التفكير في الدخول الى أراضي ايكاروس مستقبلا ....أما الآن فلتنم صغيري و سنرى لاحقا ما الذي سنفعله بكم "  
غرس اسنانه الحادة في عنقي ليعضني بشده ..اللعنة انيابه حاده ومؤلمه احسست بعدها بسائل حارق يدخل جسدي ويكوي عروقي ، صرخت بأعلى صوتي من شدة الألم ، لتسود الرؤيا في عيناي وهذا اخر ما اتذكره .  
********************  
في مقر القيادة في يوتوبيا:  
جنرال جيمس على الهاتف :اووه حقا إذن استطاعوا الدخول هذا جيد، إذن ليبدا المرح الان هههه.  
السيد شون : اخبرني جنرال جيمس متى ها متى يحين الوقت؟؟ اريد بيع اسلحتي الجديدة اووه كم انا متحمس.  
ينفث جنرال جيمس دخان سيجارته بعد ان انهى مكالمته: ههه قريبا سيحين وقت المرح.  
(في الأراضي المحرمة...تحديدا في سجون قلاعها...)  
يستيقظ نامجون متثاقلا : اه اللعنة.. رأسي يكاد ينفجر من الألم!! ما هذا... اين انا؟؟؟  
فتح عيناه متفحصا المكان حوله، ليجد نفسه في غرفة شبه معتمة ملقى على سرير ابيض يقيد قدميه قيد الكتروني غريب الشكل... حاول جاهدا ازالته لكنه فشل.  
التفت متفحصا المكان حوله ليتفاجأ بيونغي مستلقي على السرير المجاور له.. وقد قيد بنفس قيده.... استجمع نامجون طاقته وحاول النهوض بصعوبة بالغه ، نجح في ذلك وهو يمسك بكتفه متألما من أثر العضه الناجمة عن عض الجنود له.  
نامجون بصوت خافت: يونغي هيا عليك ان تستيقظ.  
يونغي متأوها : اه اين انا ؟، راسي يدور..؟؟؟  
نامجون قلقا : اخي هل انت بخير؟؟  
ساعد نامجون يونغي على الاستيقاظ ليجلسه على السرير.  
يونغي: اه تبا عنقي...أشعر بألم شديد في عنقي!!!  
نامجون: إهدأ إن هذا بسبب العضه التي تلقيتها.  
سمع الأخوين صوتا قريبا ليلتفت كلاهما باتجاه مصدره "اه لقد استيقظتما اخيرا هذا جيد، اعرفكم بنفسي انا رئيس حرس البلاط الملكي و اسمي هو الضابط جونغ هوسوك، كيف تشعران الان؟؟  
يقف نامجون مترنحا في تجهم: اين هو اخي الأصغر؟.. ماذا فعلتم به ايها الاوغاد؟؟  
هوسوك مذهولا : لا....لا تقلق انه بخير وهو يتلقى علاجه تحت رعايتنا الصحية ....انه حقا شجاع لقد دافع عنكم بشراسه، لكنه قد تعرض للعض ثلاث مرات وحصل جسده على عدد ليس بقليل من الجروح ، لكنه يملك جسدا قوي فعلا كيف تحمل كل هذا؟ هذا غريب جدا!!!  
اثار كلامه جنون نامجون وأخذ يصرخ: ايها الأوغاد أقسم لكم ان حصل له اي مكروه سأقتلكم جميعا افهمت!!!!  
لتختفي ابتسامه هوسوك ويظهر الغضب على وجهه وتظهر انيابه : ايها الصعلوك الحقير اخفض صوتك أمامي وتحدث باحترام والا قتلتك فورا!!!!!  
نامجون باندفاع : لن اخفضه...و ماذا قلت ايها المسخ هل نعتني بالصعلوك الآن ويحك؟؟!!!! من هم الصعاليك؟؟؟؟؟ نحن علما.....  
يقاطع هوسوك نامجون صارخا: فلتصمت يا هذا... وهل تظننا حمقى لنصدق كلامك حين تقول انكم مجرد علماء؟ ههههههه........ عليك ان تعلم ان خيانة العائلة الحاكمة هو أكبر ذنب قد يقترفه الأغبياء أمثالكم!! ؛ التزموا الصمت ريثما نقرر ما سنفعله بكم .  
يونغي بصوت متمرد: ولكن ماذا عن اخي الأصغر؟ نحن نريد رؤيته؟  
هوسوك مغادرا دون أن يلتفت: لندعه يشفى الآن.... ثم لنرى إمكانية رؤيتكم له.  
يرخي نامجون جسده : يا الهي لقد تمت خيانتنا منذ البداية...!!!!  
يونغي: نعم ذاك الجاسوس الوغد كان معهم منذ البداية هههه هذا درس حتى لا نثق بأحد من الآن وصاعدا.  
نامجون :نعم معك حق...اما الآن لنبقى صامتين ومطيعين حتى نجد الوقت المناسب للهرب...  
****************  
"في أحد حجرات مشفى القلعة"  
في غرفة خاصة، كان جونكوك يستلقي داخلها مقيدا وما زال غائبا عن الوعي...  
طبيب جاكسون: هذا البشري غريب .. يمتلك قوة غريبة قوة جسده اقل من قوة اجسادنا بقليل!!!!كيف تحمل كل هذه الجروح؟؟؟ اسلحه الجنود والعضات.... واخر عضه ليست اي عضة لقد كانت من أنياب القائد هوسوك، هذا مذهل اليس كذلك سيدي؟؟!!  
ليظهر ذاك الشاب من خلفه محدقا...كان يمتلك شعر فحمي ناعم، ووجه جميل وبشره حنطيه اللون، نظراته المتقدة كانت سر سحره، قامته وطوله معتدل بالنسبة لشعوب ايكاروس ولكنه ضخم البنية مقارنة بأجساد البشر.  
تاهيونغ متأملا: جسده قوي فقد تحمل كل هذه الاصابات، كما أن طوله كطولي هذا البشري يثير حيرتي فعلا!!؟؟  
جاكسون: أجل سيدي انت محق.. لقد اخذت بعض العينات الوراثية من دمه وشعره حتى افحص حمضه النووي، اريد تحليلا عميقا لكن قد يستغرق الأمر أسبوعين لتظهر النتائج ....فهذا الجسد حقا يحيرني!!!!  
تاهيونغ : هل تعتقد انه منا؟؟؟؟ لاكن لقد اخذنا صور شعاعيه له.... لا يوجد اي أثآر في جسده تدل على وجود أجنحة داخل عظام كتفه او تجويفه الداخلي؟؟؟!!  
جاكسون متنهدا: وهذا ما يقلقني؟؟؟  
تاهيونغ : اذا عزيزي جاكسون يبدو أن ما افكر به تماما هو ما تفكر به....لكن هذا الأمر إن ثبت فهو خطير جدا.  
إسمع عليك نقله الى جناحي الخاص في القلعة وعليك تشديد الحراسة جيدا عليه.... فلتضع قيدا الكترونيا آخر في قدمه ؛وعليك فعل هذا خلال فترة نومه فكما سمعت لقد قاتل جنودنا كالثور الهائج ،اريد ان اراقبه عن كثب .... بمجرد ظهور النتائج حافظ على سريتها لا تخبر احدا غيري. افهمت؟  
جاكسون: حسنا لقد فهمت، لكني اشك ايضا بأخوته أيضا إن طبيعة اجسامهم تثير حيرتي كثيرا، فهي صلبه و ضخمه مقارنه بالبشر العاديين  
تاهيونغ :فعلا معك حق لقد رأيت تلك الاجساد... واللعنة ما الذي يحصل اسمع سأآمر بنقلهم الى غرفه اخرى اريد مراقبتهم عن كثب  
جاكسون: حسنا سيدي لك هذا.  
"في زنزانة القلعة"  
يتوجه القائد هوسوك مع أربعة من جنوده متوجهين حيث يمكث كل من نامجون و يونغي.  
هوسوك بصوت صارم : هيا... انتما الاثنان قفا ولا تتحركا سيدخل الحراس الآن وسيتم تقييدكم ونقلكم الى مكان اخر لتقيما به، لكن قبل ذلك سيتوجب عليكم مقابلة الملك؛ وإياكم ورفع أعينكم بحضور جلالته أو التصرف بوقاحة أفهمتم!!!!  
نامجون متململا: يونغي هيا حاول النهوض سأساعدك.  
لقد تأثر جسد يونغي بشده من العضه اضافة الى ذلك التوى كاحله خلال محاولته للهرب؛ فتضرر وأصيب إصابة بالغة.  
هوسوك صارخا: ابتعد عنه وحذاري أن تقتربوا من بعضكم البعض.  
نامجون: ما الذي تهذي به الا ترى أنه لا يستطيع النهوض بمفرده فكاحله ملتوٍ؟؟؟  
هوسوك : اه حسنا اذن.. دعه يتقدم الى حافة السرير ،سنقيدكما من الامام ولتدعه يستند عليك.  
نفذ الأثنان ما طلب منهما وتحركوا جميعا بقيادة هوسوك والحراس ثم خرجوا جميعا سائرين ببطيء ، ليصلوا أخيرا الى بهو القلعة المؤدي الى غرفة العرش حيث الملك .  
هوسك بحزم: انحنوا إحتراما هيا..  
يونغي متألما: اخي ....ل..لا أستطيع فعل هذا؟؟؟  
هوسوك مستاءً : اه اللعنة كم أنت مزعج ، حسنا فلتستلقي على الارض إذا.  
نفذ كل منهما ما طلب...  
نامجون يتمتم: اخي كيف تشعر هل أنت بخير.؟؟؟؟  
يونغي : أتألم لكنني بخير لا تقلق.  
صدح صوت عالي في أرجاء القاعة لأحد الحراس معلنا للجميع وصول الملك قائلا :  
(جلالة ملك شعوب ايكاروس العظيم المبجل (جين)يدخل قاعة العرش.(  
ليدخل بعد برهة من تلك البوابة الكبيرة الملك وشخصين بدا من ثيابهم أنهم رفيعين المستوى .  
بعد أن انهى سيره في ذاك الممر المعبد بالأبسطة المخملية جلس على عرشه و بجانبه مرافقيه وهم إخوته جيمين و تاهيونغ.  
الملك بصوت أجش وحازم: اذن قائد هوسوك هاذان هم الدخيلين اللذان دخلا أراضينا؟؟؟  
هوسوك منحنيا: أجل جلالتك؛ إضافة الى شخص آخر؛ ولكنه مصاب وهو تحت حراستنا في المستشفى.  
الملك: اه صحيح لقد نسيت؛ لقد أبلغني اللورد تاهيونغ بذلك.  
توجهت أنظار الملك المستاءة الى الأخوين: اذا انتما ...هل تعلمان انه وبمجرد دخولكما الى هنا قد خرقتم الهدنه؛ وتعديتم بكل وقاحة على سيادتنا المطلقة على هذه الارض؟؟؟  
تلعثم نامجون وانحنى قائلا: جلالة الملك، إسمي هو كيم نامجون وهذا أخي مين يونغي إعذره رجاءً فهو لا يستطيع الأنحاء امامك لأن كاحله مصاب...جلالتك نحن علماء جيولوجيا وقد كنا نجري دراسات وأبحاث على طبيعة ارآضي ايكاروس الخارجية بعد موافقة حكومتكم على ذلك، ولقد توغلنا دون أي علم أو قصد في أرآضيكم لجمال طبيعتها...في الحقيقة لقد ضللنا طريقنا وتهنا؛ ولم نعلم اين نحن وما هو موقعنا بالتحديد؛ لنتفاجئ بهجوم الحراس علينا ؛ شعرنا بالخطر وحاولنا الهرب لكننا لم نستطع .  
لقد تعرضنا للعض من قبل الجنود؛ وتضرر كاحل اخي ؛وحتى اخي الأصغر لا نعلم مكانه وكيف حالته ... نحن لا نعلم أي شيء عنه!!!  
الملك بإبتسامة مصطنعة: سيد نامجون هل تظننا حمقى؟؟!! نحن على علم بطبيعة عملكم ...فتوقف عن أكاذيبك والاستهزاء بنا .  
وتوقف عن القلق على شقيقك الأصغر فهو تحت اشرافنا الطبي، كما قال القائد هوسوك؛ كل ما هو مطلوب منك هو الحقيقة...والسبب في مجيئكم الى هنا !!  
نامجون: جلالتك انا لا أفهم؛ منذ الإمساك بنا يتم إتهامنا باننا مرتزقه !! جلالتك انا طبيب عام و اخصائي جيولوجي و باحث؛ أما يونغي فهو مهندس بارع في شبكات الاتصالات والأجهزة الإلكترونية ، وبالنسبة لشقيقي الأصغر جونكوك فلديه شهاده في الفنون وهو..... ليقاطعه الملك صارخا بحده : سيد نامجون فلتصغي إلي جيدا ؛لا احد يجرأ على خيانة العائلة المالكة أو الملك...إن مرشدكم الذي قادكم الى هنا هو في الأساس جاسوسنا لدى حكومتكم؛ وقد أعلمنا بنوايا بلادكم المقيتة ورغبتها في البدء بحرب لن تخدم سوى مصلحتها الشخصية و سيدفع ثمنها الأبرياء.  
نامجون منفعلا : جلالتك انه كاذب و حكومتنا لا شأن لها بأبحاثنا!!!  
الملك صارخا: اخرس وإياك أن تتفوه بأكذوبة أخرى وإلا سترى من غضبي ما لا يعجبك ؛ قائد هوسوك لقد مللت خذهم من أمامي الآن و شدد الحراسة عليهم جيدا.  
هوسوك: أمر جلالتك.  
إستقام الملك مغادرا برفقه أخويه.  
هوسوك :هيا إنهضا وسيرا أمامي بهدوء.  
نامجون: يونغي هل انت بخير اجبني؟؟  
يونغي: آه إعذرني فقدمي تؤلمني بشدها اللعنة بالكاد استطيع الوقوف.  
نامجون: حسنا اخي فلتتحمل قليلا سأساعدك على الوقوف هيا بنا.  
في جناح الملك جين  
تاي: اخي جين هل تعتقد انهم فعلا مرتزقه ام ما يقولونه هو الصحيح فقد بدا كلامه لي جديا.  
جين: اجل صغيري انهم مرتزقه أوغاد و ممثلون بارعون.  
تاي : هذا غريب فعلا ! على اية حال متى ستخبر جيمين عن التوقف ؟  
جين : التوقف عن ماذا تاي؟؟؟!!!  
تاي متذمرا : اه هذا الابله لقد اخبرته أن يتوقف عن اللعب بهاتفه ونحن امام القادة والحراس ؛ والآن عليه أن يفهم حساسية الوضع تبا بالرغم اني اصغر منه عمرا الا ان تفكيره كالأطفال .  
جين: هههه معك حق، لكن ما الذي نستطيع فعله، لديه جسد وعقل كالأطفال ، ولكن إياك أن تنعته بهذا امامه ،سيتحول الى قط شرس بمجرد ذكر الموضوع .  
جيمين" اخي جين عن ماذا تتحدثان" يتجه جيمين بخطوات لطيفه و بإبتسامة رقيقة باتجاه جين..  
تاي: جيمين ألم انبهك مرارا وتكرارا من اللعب بهاتفك اثناء وجودنا في القاعة، تبا انت تعلم جيدا بخطورة هذا اللقاء.  
جيمين بلطف: اخي تايهيونغ إعذرني، لقد كنت احمل لعبة جديدة مهمة لذلك أعتذر حقا لم يكن لدي الوقت الكافي لأرى ما كان يحدث.  
تايهيونغ بصوت حاد: تبا لك جيمين هل أنت مختل أخبرني واللعنة ما خطبك ؟ يا فتى اننا في حالة طارئة وانت تلهو بهاتفك ولا تفكر الا بالألعاب.  
جيمين بغضب لطيف : تاي توقف عن مناداتي بالفتى ،فأنا اكبر منك سنا عليك إظهار بعض الإحترام أمامي افهمت...  
تاي باستهزاء :اه فعلا انت محق يا صغيري، فانت أكبر مني بالعمر فعلا ؛ و لكن إن قارنا بين عقلك و جسدك فهذا لا يبدو واضحا عليك إطلاقا أيها القصير.😏  
جين وقد بدت معالم الإستياء عليه: واللعنة تايهيونغ، ايها الأحمق ألم أنبهك قبل قليل بعدم إستفزازه ؛ فلنرى من سيسطر عليه الآن.  
تقدم جيمين باتجاه تاي وقد إرتسمت على وجهه ملامح غاضبه؛ و قد برزت اسنانه و خرجت اجنحته من مكانها لتكسر احدى المزهريات وتحدث فوضى في المكان؛ فمن المعروف أن أجنحة جيمين هي الأطول والأجمل في كل اراضي ايكاروس، لقد كان سحرها يكمن في ريشها البنفسجي الجميل المتعدد الدرجات .  
جيمين مخرجا مخالبه : بماذا تفوهت ؟؟؟ من هو الذي تنعته بالقصير!!!ايها الوغد النرجسي....تعال الي و واجهني؛ ولنرى حينها من الأقوى؟؟؟  
تقدم جيمين رافعا يده مستعدا للكم تاي؛ لكن صراخ جين عليه أوقفه في آخر لحظة وهو يلتقط انفاسه من شده غضبه .  
جين: جيمين اهدأ فورا ، وإن لم تنفذ اوامري فسوف تحرم من هاتفك و حاسوبك افهمت.  
جيمين لاهثا: إذن فلتقل له ان لا ينعتني بالقصير؛ حتى لا اقتله امامك.  
جين: لا بد أنك جننت ؛ إذهب الآن الى غرفتك ، وسوف أرسل لك احد الاطباء حتى نطمأن على اجنحتك!!!  
جيمين متأففا :لا لا اريد، اريده ان يعتذر الآن وحالا.  
جين : قلت نفذ كلامي فورا، و الا نفذت تهديدي هيا... ولا ترجع أجنحتك الى جسدك؛ فلا اريدها ان تنزف وهي بداخل جسدك ... هيا كن عاقلا اذهب وانتظر الطبيب .  
ليصك جيمين على اسنانه و يقول : أخبرتك جين فلتدعه يعتذر لي اولا عندها سأنفذ أوامرك.  
تاي وقد ذاق ذرعا: اه اللعنة جيميناه انت حقا مزعج!!  
جين: عليك الإعتذار له حالا تاي ؛فانت من بدأ هذا الجدال، والا تركته يفرغ جام غضبه عليك وحينها لن يخلصك احد منه؟؟؟  
تاي : آآه حسنا ..حسنا أخي الكبير والرائع جيمين أعتذر لك فانا لم اقصد الإساءة لك.  
ادخل جيمين انيابه و مخالبه وقد عاد وجهه الطفولي مجددا.....  
جيمين: لا عليك أنا سامحتك ففي النهاية نحن أخوة. قالها وهو يغادر المكان.  
تاي : لن اعيد فعلتي مرة أخرى..... هل حقا لم يعد غاضبا مهلا ماااااذااا!!؟؟؟؟  
أنصدم تاي من طفولة جيمين بعد أن ملأت ضحكاته العالية أرجاء المكان فهو حقا لا يزال طفلا!!  
جين وهو يضحك بصوت عال : انه كالطفل حقا ههههه  
تاي متنهدا : اه رحماك الهي، هذا الطفل لن يكبر أبدا و لو بعد ألفي عام ..  
حسنا اخي اسمح لي بالانصراف، اريد الذهاب لأتفقد حالة ذاك البشري أراك لاحقا.  
خرج تاي متوجها الى جناحه الخاص؛ تحديدا الى الغرفة التي كان جونكوك قابعا بها  
توجه فور وصوله الي سرير جونكوك الذي لا يزال نائما.  
تاي محدثا نفسه ينظر الى جونكوك : حسنا يا فتى لنحاول اكتشاف ما هو اصلك و قصتك اعذرني الان سأخذ منك بعض العينات.  
اخذ تاي العينات المطلوبة من شعر جونكوك و دمه و حتى من نخاعه الشوكي من اجل الاختبارات و الفحوصات الجينية التي يقوم بها الطبيب جاكسون.  
بعد ثلاثة ايام  
فتح جونكوك عيناه متثاقلا ،حاول تحريك جسده المتعب لكن دون جدوى حتى أيقن انه مقيد.  
جونكوك: اللعنة انا أتألم بحق الجحيم ... ولكن اين انا؟؟؟؟  
ليسمع صوتا مجيبا لتساؤلاته  
؟؟؟ : انت في جناحي الخاص وأعذرني على تقيدك فهذا تصرف إحترازي ....أخبرني كيف تشعر الآن؟؟؟؟؟  
"ألتفت كوك مرتابا الى مصدر الصوت ليجد شخصا طويلا بشعره الأسود الفاحم....كان تاي يجلس على احدى الارائك الكبيرة "يمسك بيده فاكهه بدا يتناولها  
صرخ جونكوك قائلا: من انت!! واين اخوتي؟؟ فك قيدي فورا اريد ان أبحث عنهم.... هياااااا.  
تاي بتململ: يا فتى هلا هدأت قليلا، إن إخوتك بخير لا داعي للقلق انهم محتجزين في احد الغرف الفاخرة في القلعة....  
كوك بعدم اكتراث: إذن فلتأخذني إليهم اريد ان اكون معهم، لما ذا تقومون باحتجازي وحيدا هنا!؟؟؟  
"ليستقيم تاي سائرا باتجاه جونكوك ... جلس على احد الكراسي مقابل سرير الاخر : مممم اذا اسمك هو جونكوك صحيح ؟؟؟؟ انت محظوظ يا فتى عليك أن تشكر جسدك الغريب هذا لبقائك انت واخوتك على قيد الحياة , كما وعليك ايضا ان تشكرني على صبري الكبير لتحملي لتلك التفاهات التي تخرج من فاهك القذر هذا ، ولولا هذا كله لكنت الان تقبع في اعتم زنازين هذه القلعة.  
جونكوك : انا لم أطلب من أحدا ان يضعني في جناحك الوضيع هذا، والآن اريد رؤية إخوتي حالا، و بعدها لا يهمني ان وضعتنا في زنزانات تلك.  
تاي بدهشه و استغراب: ماذا...قلت؟؟!!!  
"اثار كلام جونكوك حنق و غضب تاي لكنه حافظ على رباطة جأشه واتزانه فجونكوك مصاب وهو لا يريد ان يفقد اعصابه ويزيد جسد الاخر بجروح جديده  
تاي : يا هذا مع من تظن انك تتحدث...فلم يجرؤ أحد قط على مخاطبتي هكذا!!!  
كوك: في الحقيقة لست مهتما بذلك كل ما يهمني الآن هو أين أخوتي أريد رؤيتهم لا يهمني سواهم.  
افقد كلام جونكوك اعصاب تايهيونغ لأعلى درجة ليقوم بتوجيه صفعة مفاجئة على وجه الاخر بقوة؛ مسببا نزول الدماء من شفتيه قائلا : اسمع أيها الوغد الحقير .... انت منذ هذه اللحظة قد فقدت حريتك و حرية جسدك هذا الى الأبد...انت أصبحت من ضمن ممتلكات الملك جين افعل بك ما أشاء حتى ان قطعت اخوتك امامك الى اجزاء ليس لك الحق ولا حتى القوة للاعتراض افهمت، والان فلتعتذر والا نفذت تهديدي اتجاه اخوتك افهمت؟!!!  
كوك مندفعا: ايها الوغد الحقير اياك ولمس اخوتي إن مسستهم بمكروه سوف أقتلك.  
"استفزت ردة فعل جونكوك غضب تاي ولم يقوى على التحمل اكثر...لتبرز انيابه و مخالبة ويمسك عنق جونكوك بأحكام سامحا لقليل من الهواء بالدخول.  
امتلأ المكان بسعال جونكوك المختنق ليصرخ تاي :اسمع أيها الوغد الوضيع من تظن نفسك هاااا؟ هل تعلم من تخاطب انا من دم نقي و ملكي عمري قد فاق ال 500 عام، فماذا عنك أيها الوغد فلتخبرني عن اصلك ايها اللقيط.!!!!!  
يدخل جاكسون مسرعا : سيد تاهيونغ ما خطبك؟ أرجوك أفلته سيموت بين يديك...ارجووك.  
رد تاي حانقا: عليه اللعنة فليذهب الى الجحيم... هذا الوغد كيف يتجرأ على مخاطبتي بتلك الوقاحة والتعجرف هكذا، انا صاحب السلالة النقية والدم الملكي!!!! لااا أحد يجرؤ على رفع عينيه في وجهي ااه كم انا غاضب  
عصف ذاك الصوت المتأجج قائلا:  
"تاي توقف حالا وسيطر على غضبك والا حل عليك عقابي وعاقبتك عقابا شديدا"  
تجمد تاي بمكانه "سحقا إنه صوت أخي الملك جين !!!"  
"استدرك تاي للوضع الحالي وأفلت عنق جونكوك بخشونة؛ لتنتابه نوبة سعال شديدة أودت به غائبا عن الوعي.  
جين: تاي فلتبتعد عن الفتى حالا ، وانت جاكسون باشر بفحصه حالا وتحقق ان كان ما زال يتنفس؟  
جاكسون يتنفس الصعداء مجيبا: اووه أجل جلالتك ؛شكرا لله هو ما زال يتنفس.  
جين: إذن أسعفه بسرعه .....اما انت تاي إهدأ وأبتعد عنه؛ و اذهب الى مخدعك حالا وحاول أن تلتقط انفاسك... وعليك التفكير جيدا بما كنت تنوي فعله..


	2. الحقيقة المخفية

ينظر يونغي من نافذه الغرفة التي يقبع فيها هو و نامجون ؛إنها كبيره الى حد ما وقد تم وضع قضبان حديده صلبه تحيط بجدرانها من كل اتجاه حتى لا يتمكن كلاهما من الفرار.  
إقترب نامجون من شقيقه الممدد على السرير: اخي كيف هي قدمك هل ما زالت تؤلمك؟.  
يونغي: لا اخي لم تعد تؤلمي كثيرا ، فلتتوقف أرجوك عن القلق فالدواء الذي اعطوه لي قد خفف من حدة الألم كثيرا.   
نامجون : آآه حقا... شكرا لله انك تشعر بخير ، ولكنني خائف جدا على صغيري جونكوك؛ اريد ان أطمان عليه فحسب؛ سوف أجن من شدة قلقي ... قولهم أنه قد اصيب بشده وعجزي عن رؤيته و الإطمئنان يدفعني للجنون؟؟؟؟؟  
يونغي : إهدأ ارجوك... في الحقيقة أنا ايضا قلق على جونكوك ؛ ولكنهم حسب ما أخبرونا هم يعتنون به جيدا وفي الحقيقة هذا أكثر ما يزيد من حيرتي !!!  
نامجون :ما الذي تعنيه بكلامك ، فانت أيضا يعتنون بك وبإصابتك جيدا.... لكن جونكوك جراحه بليغه...فمن الطبيعي ان يعتنوا به جيدا؛ بشكل مضاعف!!  
يونغي متسائلا :لكن الم تسمع انه يرقد في جناح ملكي لتلقي العلاج!!!! لماذا يا ترى؟؟؟ فكر قليلا   
نامجون : يا الهي معك حق.....مهلا هذا صحيح لما هذا الاهتمام الزائد تحديدا لجونكوك؟؟!!  
يونغي: مممم انا حقا لا ادري، دعنا نصبر و نرى.  
اعتاد يونغي على النظر دائما من النافذة المطلة على حديقة القصر.... لتلمح عيناه احدهم يتحرك برشاقة في حديقة القلعة بشكل سريع وملفت  
يونغي في عقله "اه هذا الفتى لقد كان مع الملك في ذلك اليوم اه انه حركته سريعة جدا واللعنة"  
تفاجأ يونغي وارجع رأسه قليلا الى الوراء، حين لاحظ أن ذاك الفتى قد نظر اليه؛ ليفتح الاخير جناحيه الكبيرة و يختفي عن الأنظار ؛ويغيب عن عيني يونغي.  
لم تكن الا لحظات...ليتفاجأ به وقد اصبح امام النافذة مباشرة، أنصدم يونغي من سرعة حركته و طيرانه في الهواء فغرفة يونغي و نامجون عالية جدا  
يونغي بعد ان تدارك نفسه: مرحباً سموك.  
يحلق جيمين ويرد بابتسامة خفيفة : اهلا بك يا شبيه القطط.  
يونغي مخاطبا جيمين: سموك انت سريع فعلا ؛ اه هل أنت مصاب سيدي؟  
جيمين: اه تقصد تلك الضمادة على جناحي لا ....اقصد قليلا ، أيها السيدان اريد ان اسالكم شيئا ، اولا هل لا زال كاحلك يؤلمك سيد...... ؟؟؟  
يونغي: اسمي مين يونغي و نعم تؤلمني قليلا، شكرا لسؤالك.   
ليتفاجأ الأخوة من دخول جيمين من نافذه الغرفة ليلقي عليها نظره سريعة ثم قال: اه غرفة كبيره وجميلة؛ ولكن طبعا غرفتي اكبر هيهيهيهي.  
يونغي : اذا سموك ما هو سؤالك؟؟  
جيمين : ايه سؤال ؟؟   
يونغي وقد بدا ينفذ صبره : سموك الم تقل انك تريد ان تسالني سؤالا ؟ اذا ما هو؟  
جيمين وهو يحرك عينيه باستغراب ثم تذكر : اه هههه تذكرت اذا يا سيد اسمك هو مين يونغي ،صحيح؟  
يونغي : اجل ولقد اخبرت سموك الان.  
جيمين : هل اخبرتني باسمك الاخر لكي أتأكد انك هو.  
يونغي بتلعثم : سموك ماذا تقول اي اسم اخر اسمي مين يونغي و اخوتي ينادوني شوغا كلقب لي غير ذلك انا لا املك غيرهما.  
يقف جيمين وهو يتأمل طول نامجون ليقول :اه انت طويل يا فتى غريب 😲 هل انت متأكد من انك بشري؟  
بدا يونغي يفقد صبره قائلا: سموك ارجوك .  
يلتفت جيمين الى الاخير و يتجه الى النافذة و يقول: اسمع (اوغست دي )انا اعرفك حق المعرفةً فلا داعي لإخباري بشي ، فانت مخترق حواسيب ماهر لكن فلتعلم انني انا الافضل بمراحل هيهيهيهي و الان سأتركك ...لكني سأعود لاحقا لعلي استفيد من خبرتك قليلا.  
قفز جيمين من النافذة ليفتح جناحيه محلقا ... تاركا يونغي و نامجون متسمرين في اندهاش وصدمة.  
نامجون: اللعنه كيف.....!!!  
يونغي بحنق : اللعنة نامجون فلتصمت أتريدهم ان يسمعوك، تبا هذا الفتى يمتلك وجها ملائكيا يختلف كل الاختلاف عن حقيقته الداخلية .  
يجلس تاي في جناحه الخاص مستلقيا على سريره يدفن وجهه بين الأغطية وهو يتمتم باكيا: اللعنة اه كم انا غاضب اااه كم ارغب في قتله ، ذلك الوغد كيف يجرؤ !؟  
يدخل جين الى غرفه تاهيونغ للإطمئنان عليه فهو يعلم باستيائه؛ فهو لم يفارق سريره منذ يومين كاملين؛ حتى انه يرفض تناول الطعام ؛ أو التحدث مع أي أحد.  
توجه نحوه قائلا : أيها الأحمق الصغير تاي ؛أخبرني بحق الله ما الذي تفعله بنفسك... هيا انهض وغادر سريرك أنت لم تتحرك او تتناول الطعام منذ يومين !!!  
تاي باكيا : اخي اتركني أرجوك فأنا لا أرغب بفعل أي شيء.  
جين: يا فتى فلتنهض.. هل كل هذا بسبب ذاك البشري ؟؟ لا تقلق انه بخير فقد تم علاجه حتى أنه إستيقظ الآن... اااه ولكنه لا ينفك عن طلب لقاء إخوته انه لحوح جدا ، انا أفكر في أن أجعله يبقى معهم؟؟؟   
رفع تاي راسه فجاه من بين الأغطية قائلا بحده :اه واللعنة فانا لا اكترث ان كان بخير ام لا ، جل ما اريد ان اقتله بيدي دعني اقتله كيف تجرا على مخاطبتي هكذا انا اللورد تاهيونغ ااااه   
جين مندهشا: ما بك يا فتى منذ متى و نحن هكذا نهدد بقتل الناس ، أأوصلك غرورك الى هذا الحد.  
تاي : غروري ؟؟ نعم ولي الحق ولما لا انا صاحب دم ملكي يجب ان ينحني لي الجميع بلا استثناء  
جين بحنق : يا فتى توقف عن قول الترهات والا حل سخطي عليك  
توقف تاي عن الكلام فهو لم ينسى اخر عقاب تلقاه من جين بسبب تهوره فجين جعله حرفيا ينظف ممرات الطابق الملكي طوال اسبوع لقيامه بصفع احد الخدم.  
جين : اسمع تصرف بأدب و عقلانية افهمت سأجلب اخوته معه الى غرفته ، وآمرك ان تراقب هذا الفتى و اخوته فموضوع بنيتهم الجسدية وضخامة اجسادهم يثير قلقي وحيرتي و كعقاب لما فعلت سوف تعتذر له افهمت؟  
تاي : ماذاااااا؟ اعتذر اخي بالله عليك لا تفعل.  
جين بصرامه و جديه: اسمع، نفذ ما قلته والا وجدت لك عقابا اسوا افهمت؟  
تاي : اااه اللعنة حسنا حسنا سأفعل  
في صباح اليوم التالي تم نقل كل من يونغي و نامجون تحت حراسة مشددة الى جناح اللورد تاهيونغ الخاص ،وهذا قد سبب صدمة كبيرة لجميع من يوجد في القلعة!!!  
نُقلَ الأخوان حيث يقيم جونكوك ورافقهم عدد ضخم من الجنود والحراس لمنعهم ولو للحظة من التفكير بالهرب...أما جونكوك فقد تم فك جميع القيود الموجودة على سريره مع إبقاء ذاك القيد الإلكتروني المثبت على قدمه ليصبح ثلاثتهم يحملون نفس القيد .  
كان جونكوك مستغرقا في نومه، ولكنه إستيقظ فجأة لشعوره بيد شخص تتلمس وجنتيه ورأسه وصوت يناديه بهدوء : جونكوك...كوكي صغيري إستيقظ أرجوك"   
فتح جونكوك عيناه ،كانت الرؤية ضبابيه في البداية لكن مع محاولته التمعن استدرك أن هذا الشخص هو عزيزه نامجون يقف أمامه مبتسما وعيناه اغرورقت بالدموع التي إنهمرت ...نهض كوك وأحتضن نامجون بشدة قائلا: اخي أهذا أنت؟...أنه أنت حقا...هل لازلت على قيد الحياة ،شكرا لله أكاد لا أصدق عيناي..  
يونغي مبتسما: ايها الوغد الصغير وماذا عني؟  
استدار جونكوك ملتفتا ليراه مستلقيا على حافه السرير المقابل.  
كوك: اخي يونغي، الشكر لله أن كلاكما بخير .... لكن اخي هل انت بخير، ماذا حصل لقدمك هل آذوك ؟؟  
يونغي : اووه لا أيها الأبله، ليسوا هم من آذوني... انا من قمت بذلك حين حاولت الهرب ،توقف عن القلق علي، وأقلق على نفسك.  
بدأ جونكوك بالبكاء قائلا: أعتذر منكم أخوتي ،انا أود حقا ألأعتذر لكم ... لم أتمكن من حمايتكم، أرجو ان تسامحوني.  
نامجون : يا فتى لقد كنت دائما تقوم بحمايتنا، أما الآن فمن واجبنا كأخوتك الأكبر أن نحميك ،هيا مدد جسدك فأنت متعب ومصاب وحاول أن تنام قليلا، فأنت تحتاج الى الراحة حتى تتعافى.  
نفذ جونكوك كلام نامجون بعد أن ارتاح قلبه لوجود الأكبر حوله، وغط في نوم عميق بعد ان أخذ ادويته.   
ساعد نامجون يونغي في الاستلقاء على سريره ،ثم همس قائلا : يونغي هل لاحظت تلك العلامات على رقبة كوكي؟؟  
يونغي مستاءً : أجل لقد رأيتها ،يبدو أن أحدهم قد حاول خنقه!!  
نامجون :انصت الي جيدا علينا ان نبقى حديثنا غامضا و في اطار محدود.   
يونغي مؤيدا: حسنا دعنا الآن نركز على تعافي صحه جونكوك، وبعد ذلك لكل حادث حديث.  
كان جيمين مستلقيا على سريره و يرفع هاتفه للأعلى ارتسمت على وجهه ضحكة خبيثة ليحدث نفسه: اوه انه حقا لطيف و ممتع ممتع، قطط لطيفة هيا اخبريني بكل شيء هههه  
في ارض يوتوبيا  
رفع الجنرال جيمس سماعة الهاتف قائلا : اسمعني جيدا يا سيد كاي انتم من بدأتم بخرق الهدنه لقد فقدنا الاتصال بعلمائنا و لم تصلنا اخبار منهم منذ اكثر من اسبوع؟؟؟ امامكم اسبوعان فقط حتى تعيدوهم الى مقرنا ،وإلا سنضطر لإيقاف تلك الهدنه اللعينة .  
أغلق الخط مستاء وحرك اصابة على لوحة الأرقام يطلب رقما آخر....   
جنرال جيمس بنبرة جادة: سيد شون كيف حالك ،أطلب من حضرتك أن تقوم بالاستعداد و تجهيز اسلحتك فسوف يبدأ المرح قريبا.....اغلق الخط متمتما: قريبا سأقيم الدنيا ولا اقعدها على رؤوسهم، سترون أيها المسوخ كيف هو انتقامي لما حصل لجدي و عائلتي ستتمنون الموت  
********************************  
"في أراضي إيكاروس في قلعه الملك جين"  
جلس الأشقاء الثلاثة في غرفة حجزهم يتناقشون في امور عده لتشتيت من يراقبهم ولكن مناقشتهم في الحقيقة هي التخطيط لكيفيه الهروب.  
يدخل عليهم اللورد تاهيونغ لتلتفت له انظارهم ،توجه بخطواته نحو جونكوك الذي اشاح بدوره عيناه عنه ليقول : أخبرني كيف تشعر الآن؟  
كوك: انا بخير.  
تاي: ممم هذا جيد، في الحقيقة انا أود أن الإعتذار عن ما بدر مني لقد كان تصرفي وقحا اتجاهك ،إعذرني لقد فقدت أعصابي .....ولكن في حقيقة الأمر انا لم أكن أنوي ايذائك أبدا.  
نامجون مندهشا: أأنت سموك من تسبب في هذه الجروح في عنقه لقد كدت أن تقتله!!  
لم يعر تاي نامجون ايه اهتمام وأكمل حديثه الى جونكوك :أكرر اعتذاري مرة أخرى..... الان اريد ان اخبرك بشيء مهم ؛ ان تخصصي هو طبيب متخصص في علم الجينات الوراثية ,و حين كنت في غيبوبتك قمت أنا و مساعدي الطبيب جاكسون بأخذ عينات لأجراء فحص جيني شامل، فقد تفاجئنا حقا بكبر وضخامة جسدك، التي تتقارب مع بنية أجسادنا، وبالمناسبة فعلنا ذلك لأخوتك أيضا....فهم يمتلكون مواصفات أجساد تختلف عن المواصفات المعروفة عن البشر. وبعد الفحص الدقيق الذي استغرق اسبوعين ظهرت النتائج وكانت كالآتي جونكوك أنت لا تمتلك دما نقيا  
قاطع حديث تاي دخول الملك جين و الطبيب جاكسون يتبعهما جيمين...  
انحنى نامجون قائلا : عمت مساء ،جلالة الملك.  
قاطع صوت جونكوك كلام نامجون قائلا: ماذا؟؟؟؟ أيها المدعو تاهيونغ !!ما الذي تقصده بأن دمي غير نقي؟؟؟  
تاي: جلالتك...!!!  
جين : لا عليك فقط أكمل كلامك ،وأشرح له ما الذي تقصده.  
تاي :أمر جلالتك، ألتفت الى جونكوك قائلا: اعني انك تملك نوعين مختلفين من الجينات، وهي جينات بشريه وجينات تنتمي الى شعب الأيكآروس....لكن ما يثير الصدمة حقا هو أنها ليست أي جينات ،أنها جينات دم ملكية!!!!  
رد الإخوة الثلآث: ماذااا؟!!!  
أغلق جيمين أذناه بأصابعه منزعجا :آه اللعنة هل انتم مجانين فلتخفضوا أصواتكم كدتم ان تتسبوا لي بالصمم !!!!  
تحولت انظار تاي باتجاه يونغي و نامجون مردفا: أما بالنسبة لكلاكما، فنتائج فحصكم أظهرت بأن دمائكم آدمية خالصة، ولا تحتوي على الجين الملكي، لكننا وجدنا طفرات غريبة في خلايا اجسادكم لازلنا نتحقق من طبيعتها سيحتاج الأمر لمده اطول بقليل حتى تظهر الفحوص المخبرية، جلس نامجون على حافه السرير من هول الصدمة، فاتح فاه على مصرعيه.. وتسمرت عينا يونغي تنظر الى الفراغ!!  
جونكوك بحده: هل أنت مجنون ؟؟؟ما الذي تهذي به يا هذا؟؟؟؟ههههه دماء ملكيه... كيف تتوقع مني تصديق هذه الترهات، لقد بلغت 24 عاما من عمري...وحتى الآن لم تظهر علي دلالات وجود اجنحه او مخالب، او اي شيء من هذا الهراء فكيف تقول لي هكذا!!؟؟   
تاي موضحا : أجل هذا صحيح ولكنك تملك جسدا ليس كباقي البشر ،انه ضخم فأنت تقاربني بالبنية الجسدية، كما أن طولك وضخامتك تضاهيني.  
يتوجه الملك جين إلى اريكة قريبة وجلس قائلا: أعتقد انه قد حان الوقت لتوضيح بعض من الامور... سأروي لكم قصة قد حدثت قبل 150 عاما، كان ابي هو الملك وكانت امي تملك اختا جميله جدا وهي خالتي جايا وقد تزوجت قبل اكثر من 500 عام واثمر زواجها بطفل جميل أطلقت عليه إسم جيمين وهو تماما ذاك الذي يقف امامكم!!!.   
ليترك جيمين هاتفه موجها أنظاره الى اخيه باستغراب!!!  
تابع جين كلامه: لكنها كانت مجبرة على هذا الزواج ،فقد كان مبنيا على علاقات و مصالح سياسية لصالح الدولة ،أما زوجها فقد كان مريضا و ضعيف البنيه وقد توفي بعد الزواج بعامين فقط.  
وفي عام 2050 اي قبل 150 عاما وقعت خالتي في حب بشري كان قد قدم الى اراضي ايكاروس بعد أن حصل على موافقات دبلوماسية لدخول الاراضي المحرمة....وقعت في حبه فور أن لمحته عيناها، والحقيقة أنه عشقها ايضا وقررا الزواج، لكن بالرغم من جميع الاعتراضات والرفض من قبل والدي تزوجته وغادرت معه متوجهة الى يوتوبيا .  
وبعد أن إنقضاء عام على زواجها ،اُرسلت لنا في تابوت يحمل جسدها جثة هامده، وكانت المزاعم تقول أنها انتحرت بسبب إهمال زوجها و سوء معاملته لها ، حتى أن اجنحتها كانت مقطوعة.  
توترت العلاقات بين البلدين بعد تلك الحادثة من جديد، وكان سيؤدي ذلك الى اندلاع حرب ضارية بين الطرفين...لكن يوتوبيا حلت الأمر بإعدام ذلك الوغد وانقضى الأمر بإعادة الهدنة....  
ارتسمت معالم الصدمة والذهول على وجوه جميع الحاضرين ،فلم يكن أحد يعلم بهذا السر سوى جين!!!  
تاي بعد أن عاد لرشده :يا الهي لكن لما لم تخبرنا بهذا من قبل؟؟؟ أنا لم اسمع عن شيء كهذا!!  
جيمين محاولا استيعاب الأمر: ماذا هل تقصد بكلامك ان هذا البشري هو اخي، كيف!!!؟؟؟  
جونكوك مميلا رأسه: ماذا قلت هههه انت حقا تهذي، اللعنة أنتم كلكم مجانين ههههه.  
ترافقت فجأة مع ضحكات جونكوك نوبات صداع طفيفة ،فوضع يديه ضاغطا بها على رأسه مخاطبا نفسه: إهدأ جونكوك اللعنة ما خطبك.  
يونغي بصوت رزين: معنى كلامك أن شقيقي جونكوك يبلغ تقريبا ال150عاما من عمره، لكن كيف ذلك أجبني فأنا اتذكر تفاصيل حياته منذ أن ولد وحتى أكمل ال24ربيعا !!!  
تاي : جونكوك انصت الي جيدا ... نحن متقدمون جدا في دراسة علم الجينات والتي من خلالها نستطيع بسهولة حساب العمر ، وقد تبين لنا من خلال فحوصاتك أن عمرك الحالي هو 149 عاما .   
جاكسون مردفا: اه ايها الساده رجاءً فلتهدوا ,سوف اقوم بتحاليل إضافية حتى نجمع اكبر قدر من التفاصيل .  
نامجون وهو يمسك راس جونكوك و يدلكه :اللعنة ماذا يحدث بحق الله؟؟ اذا كان كلامكم صحيحا ،إذن لما لم يخبرنا احد بهذا ،لما لا نستطيع تذكر هذه التفصيل المهمة؟؟ ترا هل تم خداعنا ، أم أنه قد تم التلاعب بذاكرتنا، فليجبني أحدكم فورا!!!!  
جونكوك متأوها: اه راسي يكاد ينفجر، انه يؤلمني بشدة...اخي لا أستطيع تحمل هذا الألم.  
يقترب منه تاي ليفحصه....  
جونكوك :لا اااااا إياك وأن تلمسني، اخي أرجوك ساعدني راسي يكاد ينفجر آاآاه.  
يونغي : اه اللعنة دوائه يجب عليه أن يأخذه.   
تاي مستغربا: اية دواء؟ عن أي دواء تتحدث؟؟  
يونغي متوترا: اللعنة لقد كان دوائه بحوزتنا حين تم الإمساك بنا.... .. لينظر الى تاي مخاطبا: أسمع يا هذا أظن أن أمتعتنا مع قائد الحراس ذاك ،فلتخبره ان يجلبها حالا!!!  
"أظنني قد جئت في الوقت المناسب هههه"   
ليلتفت الجميع باتجاه الصوت....إنه القائد هوسوك..  
يونغي صارخا: هي أنت أخبرني أين تحتفظ بأمتعتنا؟؟ فعلبة الدواء الخاصة بأخي بينها.  
الملك جين : اهلا بقدومك ايها القائد هوسوك.  
هوسك منحنيا: تحياتي لجلالتك. كيف حال حضرتك هذا اليوم، أتمنى أن تكون بصحة جيدة .  
الملك جين : بخير، شكرا لاهتمامك.  
نامجون وهو مستاء من كل ما يجري أمامه: هي انتما الأثنان.. أقصد جلالتك لما لا نعود الى موضوعنا ؟؟؟  
جاكسون بصوت حازم: لاااا هذا الدواء الذي تتحدثون عنه ما هو الى عقار لدثر الذاكرة لا اكثر ، كل ما يحتاجه جونكوك هو مسكن قوي لتهدئه صداعه فذاكرته تريد العودة وهذا الدواء سوف يعمل على إثباطها.  
نامجون قلقا : اللعنة أنا لا أهتم فلتعطه اياه حالا!!! الا تراه انه يموت ألما، لقد قُلبت مقلتيه الى داخل راسه ....!!!  
يونغي: اه تبا ما لذي يحدث؟؟؟ انا ايضا ينتابني صداع ايضا سيفجر رأسي...  
أنتفض نامجون ممسكا رأسه متأوها : اللعنة أنا ايضا ،بدأ الألم يتسلل الى رأسي، بحق الجحيم ما الذي يحدث!!! ما نوع تلك اللعنة التي كنا نأخذها؟؟؟؟  
يخاطب جاكسون إحدى مساعديه: أذهب واحضر حقن المسكنات على وجه السرعة فنوبات زوال العقار قد بدأت ،علينا مساعدتهم للإستلقاء على أسرتهم حالا.   
الملك جين يقف منتصبا: جيمين ..هوسوك، دعونا الآن نغادر المكان حتى يتمكن الأطباء من القيام بعملهم.  
بدأ الاطباء بحقن الأخوة بأدوية التسكين ، فساعدهم هذا على الفور بالدخول في نوم عميق  
******************  
في جناح الملك جين"  
هوسوك: جلالتك الكلام الذي اخبرتهم به قبل قليل، يوضح سبب عدائية جنرالات يوتوبيا ويفسر كرههم الشديد لشعبنا!! أعتقد أن هؤلاء الإخوة قد تم التلاعب بهم فعلا!!!  
جيمين مقاطعا هوسوك: أخبرني أيها ألقائد، ألم تسمع عن شيء إسمه الدمج؟؟  
الملك جين حائرا: ماذا ؟؟؟؟الدمج ما الذي تقصده بذاك المصطلح جيمينااه؟؟  
جيمين: اووه اخي وهل تعتقد انني أمسك هاتفي طوال الوقت بغرض اللعب فقط!! فليكن بمعلوماتك أنا مخترق حواسيب ماهر جدا وخلال إحدى المرات عندما كنت أخترق أحد المواقع، لفت انتباهي مقال عن حالات دمج تحصل بين جنسي البشر و ايكاروس ولا يتم هذا بالزواج ، ولكن بطرق غير شرعيه او غير قانونية.. وفي مختبرات غير مرخصة ولا حتى قانونية.  
جين مذهولا: جيمين ايها الفتى الأحمق، انت حقا عبقري .....ولكن لديك نسبة غباء قد تقتلني بنفس الوقت !!!  
جيمين بعبوس: لكن لماذا! اخي؟؟؟  
جين: اخبرني لماذا لم تجعل لسانك الثرثار ينطق بهذا سابقا...ايها الابله.  
هوسوك مندهشا: ولكن جلالتك بالعودة الى هذا الفتى المدعو بجونكوك ،تبين أنه من سلالة ملكية... فهو ابن خالتك وشقيق اللورد جيمين !!!  
الملك جين : عزيزي هوسوك هذه لم تكن مصادفة أبدا، فقادة يوتوبيا خططوا لذلك بإحكام تباً لهم فعلا دنيئون للغاية، تجرأوا على إرسال من هم من دمنا حتى يدمرونا، ولكن هذا بأحلامهم ،سوف أضرب بآمالهم القذرة هذه عرض الحائط.  
هوسوك: اذن جلالتك والان ماذا سنفعل بالنسبة لتهديداتهم المرسلة إلينا؟؟؟  
الملك جين: ممم إسمع ايها القائد هوسوك حاول كسب الوقت بمماطلتهم .  
هوسوك : لكن جلالتك لقد شددوا الخناق علينا، كل ما نمتلكه من الوقت هو اسبوعين فقط حتى نقوم بإعادة الأسرى؟؟؟  
الملك جين: هههه قائد هوسوك يا لك من ساذج حقا...هل تعتقد حقا انهم سيحافظون على كلامهم!!! سيقومون بفعل أي شيء متحججين بالأسرى الثلاثة.  
هوسوك مشتتا: لكن جلالتك، هنالك أمر يثير حيرتي؟؟؟   
الملك جين: مممم أخبرني ما هو...  
هوسوك مسترسلا: دقة معلوماتهم متطابقة تماما مع المعلومات التي ورت الينا من جاسوسنا هناك!!!  
الملك جين: تبا... هل تقصد بكلامك انه عميل مزدوج!!!!؟؟؟؟  
هوسوك : هذا محتمل ، لكن أسمح لي جلالتك بالتحقق من هذا اولا، قبل أن نتهمه جزافا .  
الملك جين : حسنا إذن لكن إحرص على بقاء هذه المعلومات في سرية تامه.... يتنهد متابعا كلامه: أدرك تماما أن أوامري منذ الآن ستكون قاسية وصارمة ولكن علينا ان نصل الى ذاك المصدر الذي يقوم بتسريب المعلومات من داخل القاعة ....ايها القائد هوسوك أمرك حالا بإخضاع جميع فريق التمريض القائم تحت إمرة الطبيب جاكسون الى التفتيش الدقيق، كما أنه سيتم حجزهم بغرف غير غرفهم كما ويمنع خروجهم منها او دخول أحد اليها سوى خلال تواجدك.  
أما بالنسبة للطبيب جاكسون أنقل إقامته الى غرفة مجاورة لغرفة حجز الإخوة في جناح اللورد تاهيونغ...أريد حملة تفتيش تشمل جميع ارجاء القلعة ،بما فيها من غرف الخدم وثكنات الجنود حتى اسطبلات الخيول، فتش كل شبر في هذه القلعة ،وتذكر جيدا عليك ان تقوم بذلك بسرعه تامة.   
هوسوك متأهبا : أمر جلالتك، ستنفذ أوامرك حالا.  
الملك جين :اما انت جيميني ايها المخترق الصغير ،قدم لي خدمة صغيرة.  
جيمين بعبوس لطيف لتبرز شفاهه المكتنزة : اووه اخي لا تقل صغير 😤 حسنا بما استطيع المساعدة؟؟؟  
الملك جين: مهمتك هي ان تتجسس على كامل أجهزة الإرسال وكاميرات المراقبة الموجودة داخل القلعة.  
لتتسع عينا جيمين العسلتين ثم تختفيا بمجرد ان ابتسمت شفتاه قائلا: حسنا جلالتك ممم لك هذا، ليخرج بخطوات لطيفه مغادرا الغرفة.  
الملك جين متنهدا: لنرى الان ماذا سيحدث يا ال بوند ،لمن ستكون الغلبة لكم أم لنا!؟؟؟  
المقر الرئيسي ليوتوبيا "  
يغلق الجنرال جيمس سماعة الهاتف بحدة ,وقد إكتسى وجهه بالغضب والحمرة الشديدين ،بعثر كل ما كان يوجد على مكتبه ملقي به أرضا محاولا تفريغ غضبه عليها قائلا: عليكم اللعنة، فلتذهبوا الى الجحيم جميعكم، أقسم ....سوف أدمركم سأجعل من اجنحتكم وريشها وسائدا وأبيعها بثمن بخس ايها الزناديق ،اووه كم أنا غاضب و مستاء جدا...   
"سبب غضب الجنرال جيمس هو مراسلات ايكاروس الى رئيس دولة يوتوبيا، وإعلامه ان علماء دولته بخير وأنهم تحت ضيافة جلالة الملك داخل الأراضي المحرمة لفترة، وذلك لتعرضهم لإصابات بالغه اثناء محاولتهم الهروب من بعض قطاعي الطرق، مما أدى ذلك الى دخولهم عن طريق الخطأ الى المناطق المحرمة دون قصد... وعند معرفة الملك بهذا الامر، أمر باستضافتهم عنده ليتلقوا العلاج والراحة اللازمة ويطمئن على وضعهم الصحي ،وأمر جلالته بالقبض على قطاع الطرق هؤلاء ومعاقبتهم ، و بهذا انتهت هذه الازمه لفترة قصيرة من الوقت  
يجلس الملك جين متربعا على عرشه وقد تحلق حوله القادة و المستشارين"  
الملك جين محتدا: اسمعوني جيدا ايها السادة، نحن نمر بإضرابات هذه الفترة لقد تم السيطرة عليها مؤقتا، لكني متأكد بأن عدونا لن يصمت لفترة طويلة، ومن المؤكد أنه يستعد لضربته الثانية...أعلم أن اوضاع القلعة هذه الأيام قد سببت القلق و الإنزعاج لمعظمكم لكن دعونا الآن نتشاور معا لإيجاد حلول لنعيد الإستقرار الى بلادنا....فهل من إقتراحات؟  
ينطق احد المستشارين: جلالتك لقد أثار استغرابنا حقا وجود هؤلاء البشر في جناح اللورد تايهيونغ الخاص ، كما أنك أمرت بتقديم أقصى العناية الصحية لهم....هذا شيء لم نعهده سابقا في التعامل مع الاسرى !!؟؟  
يتابع مستشار آخر قائلا: جلالتك فعلا هذا صحيح ؛كما نود من جلالتك تفسير عمليات التفتيش الواسعة التي شملت كل ركن من أركان هذه القلعة!! وماذا عن احتجاز الأطباء؟؟؟  
يسترسل المستشار الثالث : نعم جلالتك، انا أضم صوتي لصوتهم...كما وأطلب من جلالتك أن تطلب من اللورد جيمين أن يتوقف عن التحديق الي بهذه الطريق فهو يوترني؟؟  
يضحك الملك والحضور على منظر جيمين وهو يحدق بالمستشار ، بوجه جدي ونظرة يعلوها الاستنكار، وعينان شبه مغلقه، عاقدا يديه على صدره، وشفاهه مشدودة.... ولكنه إكتسى بطابع لطيف...

الملك جين مبتسما : عزيزي جيمين تعال الى هنا ، واجلس بجانبي .  
إقترب جيمين من جين متمتا: عزيزي جين أعتقد أن هذا الرجل مثير للريبة ،انا اشك به!  
الملك جين: جيمناه أمرتك بأن تأتي إلي وتترك حضرة المستشار وشانه .  
تقدم جيمين بضع خطوات بإتجاه ذلك المستشار واقترب هامسا له: لا تفرح كثيرا، فمنذ هذه اللحظة ستبقى عيناي عليك 😏لن تفلت مني😠..  
توجه الى مقعده ممسكا هاتفه ،و بدأ باللعب على هاتفه.... او ان هذا ما يحاول أن يوهم الجميع به 😈😈.  
زاد توتر المستشار، وبدا يتعرق بشكل لافت، مما أثار هذا ريبة الملك وجعله يبدأ بالشك به.  
الملك جين : أسمعوني جيدا ايها الساده، دعونا أولا ننتهي من حملات التفتيش، وعندها سأجيب عن جميع أسالتكم، وحتى ذلك الوقت ارجو منكم أن تتحلوا بالمزيد من الصبر ، فكما عهدتمونا نحن مخلصو الولاء لأرض ايكاروس وشعبها..  
حضور القاعة : طبعا...نعم نحن ندعم قرارات جلالتك بكل ثقة وولاء"  
ليقول احدهم :استمعوا جيدا.... نحن نثق بالملك العظيم كل الثقة، لذلك سنترك الامر حتى يحين الوقت المناسب.  
"جلالتك فلتعذرنا ولتسمح لنا الآن بالمغادرة...نستأذنك بالرحيل.  
جين: طبعا ايها السادة، تفضلوا بإمكانكم بالمغادرة   
يدخل الملك جين على الأصغر.. ليجده منهمكا باللعب على هاتفه المحمول"   
الملك جين متسائلا: صغيري جيمين أخبرني رجاءً، ماهي الدوافع التي أثارت في نفسك الشك إتجاه ذلك المستشار؟؟؟  
جيمين منتقلا الى حاسوبه بخفه : مممم في الواقع أخي، إن كثرة تحركاته و دخوله وخروجه المتكرر من وإلى الاراضي المحرمة الى اراضي ايكاروس العادية اثارت ريبتي كما أنه منعزل بشكل مريب؟؟  
الملك جين متأملا جدية جيمين بإستغراب: ممممم ما الذي تعنيه بعزلته؟؟!  
جيمين مجيبا: اخي لقد لاحظت انه يتحاشى دائما إجراء اي نوع من المحادثات الهاتفية أمام أي أحد، كما وأنه إن فعل ذلك فهو ينزوي في ركن بعيد مخفضا صوته لدرجة ملفته ،وقد أثآر إنتباهي أكثر من مرة!!!  
الملك جين: جيميناه هل أنت متأكد من هذا؟؟؟؟  
قاطع كلامهما صوت نقر خفيف على نافذة الغرفة.... نهض جيمين بإتجاهه ليتحقق من الأمر صارخا بضحكات طفوليه :اوووه يا لسعادتي، أنه هو... لقد عاد تشيمي.  
الملك جين مستغربا : ماذا؟!! قلت من؟!!!  
فتح جيمين النافذة بلهفه، ليدخل ذلك الطير الضخم ذو اللون الاصفر بريشه الجميل، و قد ثُبت على عنقه جهاز صغير غريب الشكل.  
جيمين ضاحكا: اووه عزيزي تشيمي ، لقد اشتقت لك حقا يا طائري اللطيف...محبوبي المفضل هيا أعطي جيميني قبلة هيهيهي.  
حنى الطائر راسه ملامسا شفاه جيمين المكتنزة، ليطبع جيمين بدوره قبلة ودودة ملامسا بأنامله جسد الطائر.  
وقف جين مذهولا من لطافه جيمين وطائره الاصفر .  
تحرك تشيمي باتجاه سرير جيمين، ملقي بجسده الضخم على السرير مغمضاً عيناه.  
ليوجه جين كلماته لجيمين : جيمين عزيزي، ممم هلا أخبرتني ماذا يحدث الآن ؟؟!  
"عاود جيمين الجلوس ممسكا هاتفه مرة أخرى"  
جيمين : اخي ماذا تقصد، اه انت تقصده إنه تشيمي حيواني الأليف، ما المشكلة؟؟  
الملك جين : اها حقا...منذ متى وأنت تمتلك حيوانا اليفا جيمينااه؟؟!!  
جيمين شارحا :لقد عثرت عليه منذ مئة عام تقريبا، وقد كان صغيرا وجريحا أخذته و إعتنيت به، ومنذ تلك اللحظة وهو عندي الم أخبرك عنه من قبل؟؟؟ هذا غريب فعلا😏 ربما لم تأتي فرصة مناسبة!!!  
الملك جين: اووه تبا لقد كدت انسى ،يا فتى أنت لغاية هذه الحظة لم تجبني على سؤالي، كيف عرفت تحركات المستشار هيا أخبرني؟؟؟   
جيمين بنفاذ صبر😤: ااااه حسنا ، في الواقع لقد قمت بزرع أجهزة تنصت وكاميرات صغيرة في جميع أرجاء القلعة، كما ان لدي طريقتي في ملاحقة أي شخص اشعر إتجاهه بالشك، وهي بجعل تشيمي يلاحقه ويترصد تحركاته وهذه هي فائدة ذاك الجهاز المطوق في عنقه 😁.  
جين يهز رأسه بإندهاش :اووه هكذا إذن!!   
جيمين : طبعا فهذه كاميرا صغيرة الحجم، كما انها متطورة جدا أستطيع من خلالها تصوير كل ما أرغب بمعرفته، إقترب قليلا أخي وألقي نظرة هنا قليلا ...  
جين مندفعا: حسنا....  
توجه جين مقتربا من الأصغر، متمعنا في حاسوبه، لينصعق مذهولا من كمية الكاميرات المثبتة، والتي تقوم برصد الشارده والوارده في جميع أركان القلعة وممراتها.  
جيمين شارحا: اخي ركز هنا... انها الكاميرا المثبتة على عنق تشيمي، لقد كان يترصد حركات ذاك المستشار.  
"ليصمت قليلا ويكمل"...  
جيمين :لكن في الحقيقة أخي إن هذا العمل مرهق جدا، لو أستطيع إيجاد شخص موثوق أعتمد عليه لمساعدتي😣.  
جين :صغيري المسكين، مممم دعني افكر قليلا.  
بعد مدة قصيرة خرج جين من صمته قائلا :ااااه تذكرت ذاك الفتى البشري، الذى تضررت ساقه أتذكره؟؟   
"ارتبك جيمين فورا، وأفلت ما كان بيده" جيمين: اجل اللعنة كم انا احمق معتوه، كيف كان غائبا عن بالي (اوغست دى )!!! اسمع أخي علي المغادرة الآن وداعا... ااه ارجوك لا تنسى أن تغلق الباب خلفك حين تغادر، فتشيمي لا يحب الازعاج او النسمات الباردة ☺.  
ينذهل جين قائلا :يا فتى... هل نسيت أنني الملك؟؟ انت احمق فهلا احمق ههههه

"في غرفه الإخوة الثلاث"  
يتفاجأ الجميع بفتح باب الغرفة على مصرعيه، ليطل منها ذلك الأشقر اللطيف "جيمين "يدفع بكلتا يديه كرسي متحرك متوجها صوب يونغي غير آبه بالبقية .  
أمال رأسه للأمام ليواجه وجههُ وجهَ يونغي لدرجة أصبحا فيها شبه متلاصقان.  
قائلا بمرح: اه سيد يونغي كيف حالك؟ اريدك في امر ما 😁،  
يونغي بتوتر : ماذا؟؟ ما هو؟؟؟   
جيمين : تعال معي و سأخبرك لاحقا هيا.  
يونغي :لا سموك افضل ان تخبرني بما تريده مني هنا عند اخوتي لن ابرح مكاني ابدا.  
جيمين بعبوس :اه كم انت قط مزعج كيف يتحملك اخوتك ببرودك هذا .   
جونكوك وقد ضاق ذرعا: هي أيها المعتوه، ما خطبك فلتبتعد عن اخي حالا.  
ليرد جيمين على جونكوك مداعبا: ما بالك يا أخي الجديد اصبحت مستاءً رجاءً هلا صمت وبقيت هادئا.  
جونكوك غاضبا: مممماذا قلت اخي الجديد!! اللعنة ! نامجون رجاءً فلتخبرني ما خطب هذا الابله؟؟؟؟  
"عبس جيمين بعد سماعه لكلمات جونكوك الفظة ليتوجه نحوه بلمح البصر، محلقا بجناحيه فوق رأس الاخير ،ليقف بعدها على السرير المستلقي عليه الأصغر قائلا "  
جيمين: إسمع يا هذا... لا يهمني ان كانت هناك علاقة أخوة تجمعنا أم لا، لكن إياك أن تنسى انني الأكبر في العمر هنا كما انني ذو مرتبه عالية، وتجري في عروقي دماء ملكية نقية، إياك أن تنسى أو تتجاهل هذا واعتبر هذا تنبيهي النهائي ومن صالحك أن لا تحاول إثارة غضبي ثانيةً حتى لا أريك عقابا يفوق عقاب تاي بدرجات.  
"أثار تحول جيمين المفاجئ إستغراب الإخوة الثلاث وكيف تحول بلحظة من ملاك لطيف الى بركان هائج " نطق يونغي قائلا لمحاولة تهدئته: اووه فلتهدأ ارجوك سموك، فهو لم يقصد الإساءة اليك، إنه فقط يشعر بالقلق علي ويحاول حمايتي...هيا فلتبتعد من فوق السرير و لتخبرني بما تريد ؟؟  
جيمين : عليكم اولا ان تحرصوا على إبقاء فم هذا الفتى المتعجرف مغلقا ،حتى لا يتسبب لنفسه بالأذى.  
نامجون : طبعا سيادة اللورد لك ما تريد ،هلا هدأت قليلا و أخبرتنا عن هدف زيارتك لنا في هذا الوقت...وما الذي تريده من شقيقنا يونغي؟؟؟   
يبدا غضب جيمين بالإختفاء تدريجيا لتختفي معه أجنحته وأنيابه البارزة، تتوجه أنظاره بإتجاه يونغي قائلا: حسنا انا اعلم أنك بروفيسور برمجيات ومتخصص بالإلكترونيات و الحوسبة واجهزه الاتصالات.... صحيح؟؟  
يونغي : أجل هذا صحيح.  
جيمين بلطافة: أذن هلا أسديت لي خدمة أيها القط😁.   
يونغي بنبرة جدية: وما هي هذه الخدمة سيادتك؟؟؟  
جيمين : مممم حسنا إنها ببساطة متابعة ومراقبة كاميرات المراقبة داخل القصر , و إختراق بعض المواقع😉.  
يونغي : اولا هلا توقفت سيادتك عن مناداتي بالقط، فأنا بشري؟؟؟  
جيمين : ههه لا يهم .. والآن هل يمكنك السير معي ام انك تحتاج للجلوس على هذا لكن الكرسي سيد يونغي.   
يونغي : ما زالت قدمي تتعافى أستطيع الوقوف ولكن ليس المشي.  
جيمين : إذن هيا فلتجلس على الكرسي بسرعة، علينا أن ننطلق حالا.   
يونغي: لكن الى اين ستأخذني ؟  
جيمين مبتسما: بالطبع سآخذك الى مخدعي .  
يتكلم نامجون محتدا: لكن سيادتك أنت تعلم بأننا محتجزون هنا، ولا يمكنني حتى الإطمئنان عليه؟؟؟  
"يميل جيمين رأسه بإتجاه نامجون قائلا: مممم إذن سيد نامجون يبدو انك لم تعلم بآخر المستجدات؟....حقا؟؟!!!  
"نامجون يقف حائرا ،ينظر الى جيمين بتسائل واستغراب".  
جيمين: ما هذه النظرة البلهاء هل انت أحمق يا سيد، ام ماذا؟؟  
نامجون كاتما غيظه: سموك لما الإهانة 😠  
جيمين مسترسلا: ان جميع الأجنحة والغرف الملكية تتمركز في الطابق العشرون، وكما تعلم انتم أيضا يتم احتجازكم في نفس الطابق.   
نامجون ساخرا : اووه هذا رائع، معلومة قيمه ولكن ما شأننا نحن بهذا؟؟  
جيمين: انت فعلا أبله، ميؤوس منه.  
"استفزت إهانات جيمين لنامجون غضب جونكوك مجددا، ليفقد صبره واستعد للرد على جيمين ،لكن نامجون اوقفه ليرد قائلا.  
نامجون : سموك ارجو منك أن تشرح لنا بالتفصيل ما الذي يعنيه كلامك ،لو سمحت؟؟؟  
جيمين بانزعاج : اه أنتم حقا أشخاص مزعجون ، حسنا لقد صدر أمر من الملك جين بالسماح لكم بحرية التنقل في حدود الطابق العشرين، شريطة أن لا تحاولوا الخروج او الهرب منه....فأنتم بكل الأحوال مقيدين....الم تلاحظوا القيد الإلكتروني في أقدامكم   
نامجون: بلا لقد لاحظناها فعلا.  
جيمين : حسنا عليكم معرفة شيء مهم، إن فكرتم للحظة بالخروج او الهرب من هذا الطابق سيكون عقابكم هو التعرض لصعقة كهربائية😂 هيهيهيهي  
ابتلع نامجون لعابه قائلا : ههه حسنا سيدي شكرا لك على توضيح الامر لنا ..انها حقا معلومات قيمة.  
جيمين دافعا كرسي يونغي : هيا سيد يونغي علينا المغادرة، لقد اضعنا الكثير من الوقت فلنتحرك الان .  
ليخاطبهم جيمين مغادرا إذن أيها السيدان، شقيقكم سيكون ضيفي لفترة لكم حرية زيارته متى ما اردتم لكن حافظو على هدوئكم ودماثتكم، فتشيمي لا يحب الازعاج والبرد😉  
"ليخرج جيمين وبصحبته يونغي تاركا الشقيقين ينظران الى بعضهم في ذهول تام"  
نامجون : اوووف تبا... اللعنة على هذا الفتى، إنه شيطان صغير يمتلك وجه ملاك هههه  
جونكوك قلقا : نامجون انا خائف حقا على اخي يونغي، ترى هل سيكون بخير؟؟  
نامجون :لا داعي للقلق صغيري، فبمجرد سماحهم لنا بأن نتجول....هذا يعني بأنهم بدأوا بالوثوق بنا.  
جونكوك قلقا: لكن أخي لما لم يخبرنا احد حتى الآن بالحقيقة، أقصد حقيقة ما نحن عليه؟؟!!  
"صوت طرقات الباب أسكتتهم"  
الملك جين : عذرا يا سادة، كيف هي أحوالكم؛ لقد جئت للإطمئنان على صحتكم.  
نامجون قائلا: طبعا جلالتك، اهلا بكما رجاءً تفضل.  
"دخل جين يتبعه اللورد تاهيونغ"  
الملك جين : في الحقيقة أيها السادة لقد أتيت اليكم، لأبلغكم بأني قد أمرت بإعطائكم حرية التجول في هذا الطابق فقط، وأتمنى منكم أن تلتزمون ، حتى لا أضطر الى إعادة الاجراءات الصارمة التي كانت مفروضة عليكم سابقا.   
نامجون ضاحكا : اه فهمتنا لكن جلالتك، هههه اعتقد ان إبلاغك لنا قد جاء متأخر.  
الملك جين حائرا : ماذا حقا لكن مَن أخبركم ؟. نامجون : انه سيادة اللورد جيمين، حتى أنه لم يتوقف عن نعتي بالأبله .  
الملك جين ضاحكا : تبا هذا الفتى لا يؤتمن على سر ابدا ... حسنا سيد نامجون اريد محادثتك في امر ما .  
يوجه أنظاره الى جونكوك: أما بالنسبة لك سيد جونكوك، أرجوا منك ان تسمح للورد تاهيونغ بالتحدث معك قليلا، من فضلك أعطيه القليل من وقتك ليكلمك، ورجاءً تحلى بالصبر وأسمعه حتى ينتهي.  
يخرج الملك جين و نامجون من الغرفة، ليبقى كل من تاي و جونكوك المستلقي على سريره  
بمجرد أن اغلق باب الغرفة ، خطى تاي بإتجاه جونكوك. ليجلس عل كرسي بجانب سريره قائلا: اريد ان اعتذر مره اخرى عن ما حدث فقد كنت مخطا وتملكني الغضب ، والان لا ينفك ضميري عن تأنيبي فما فعلته فعلا ليس من شيمنا البته ، فأرجوك اقبل اعتذاري.   
جونكوك : لا عليك سموك فقد كان خطاي ايضا فقد اهنتك ، فما قلته لا يتحمله اي احد فلتعذرني وانا اعتذر على كلامي فقد كنت حينها لا يشغل بالي سوى اخوتي.  
تاي مبتسما : ههههه لا عليك تعجبني شجاعتك يا فتى ، اذان ما رايك لما لا نصبح اصدقاء فانت تمتلك شخصية قوية واتشرف ان وافقت على ان نصبح اصدقاء   
جونكوك : اوه طبعا لما لا سموك ...يسعدني هذا.  
"فجاة يبدأ جونكوك بإطلاق صرخات متألمة "   
تاي مذعورا: جونكوك يا الهي ما خطبك ارجوك أجبني ؟؟؟  
*********************  
"سار الملك جين يتبعه نامجون متوجهين الى مخدع الملك"  
الملك جين : تفضل بالدخول رجاءً .  
نامجون: شكرا جلالتك....والآن أخبرني من فضلك بما تريده مني.  
الملك جين : في الحقيقة سيد نامجون كل ما أرغب به وأطلبه منك هو أن تجيب بصدق و صراحة تامة على اسئلتي التي سأطرحها عليك ،حتى أستطيع مساعدتكم ومساعدة شعبي...إذن هل فعلا أخبرتني بالحقيقة سابقا؟؟أم أن هناك شيء اخر تخفيه عني؟؟؟  
نامجون متلعثما : جلالتك ما الذي تعنيه بإخفائي عنك الحقيقة؟؟  
"أثارت نظرات جين الحادة والمتوجهة الى نامجون ارتباكه وقلقه، وشعر في قرارة نفسه بأن الحقيقة قد تنقذهم فعلا، لكن ماهي الضمانات ،وكيف هو السبيل لإنقاذ إخوته من هذا المأزق ....ليفكر برهة ثم نطق قائلا " نامجون: جلالتك اخشى من إخبارك بما ترغب بمعرفته فانا قلق ان يتسبب هذا بالأذى لأخوتي ..اتوسل اليك فانا لا يهمني ما سوف يحدث لي لذلك أرجوك قم بمعاقبتي أنا واتركهم بسلام حتى لو وصل الأمر لقتلي فأنا لا أهتم لكن لا أريد ان يمس الأذى إخوتي ارجوك...اتوسل اليك.  
الملك جين :اووه سيد نامجون بالله عليك اهدا رجاءً ماذا تظنني وحشا مجرد من المشاعر والرحمة كقائدكم اللعين جيمس!!   
"لاحظ جين علامات القلق والتوتر الظاهرة على تعابير وجه نامجون"  
جين: لا تقلق فأنا لي جواسيسي، ايضا فكن مطمئنا .  
نامجون : حسنا إذن سوف أخبرك بكل شيء، ولكن رجاءً اضمن لي سلامة اخوتي أولا.  
الملك جين: اه يا فتى اخبرتك ان لا تقلق ارجوك أعدك أن أخوتك لن يمسهم اي مكروه فقط رجاءً تكلم.  
نامجون: هل نعتني بالفتى؟!!   
الملك جين: ا جل فعلت ولما لا فانا اكبر منك سنا فلا تنسى ذلك هههه.  
نامجون : اه حسنا حسنا فهمت .... اذن الان سأخبرك بكل شيء.  
أخبر نامجون الملك جين بكل شيء يعرفه...  
"ليقاطع حديثهما رنين الهاتف في جناح الملك ... ليخبره المتصل ان جونكوك تعرض لإنتكاسة صحية مفاجئة، وقد طلب اللورد تايهيونغ والطبيب جاكسون حضور جلالته على وجه السرعة.


	3. تحول و خيانة

"امتلأت ممرات الطابق العشرين بصوت صراخ جونكوك، الذي كان ممدد على جنبه ضاما يديه على جسده كوضعية الجنين من شدة الالم، دخل نامجون ليتوجه مسرعا باتجاه جونكوك قائلا: جونكوك صغيري اللعنة ما الذي يحدث لك...أجبني أرجوك هيا، ما خطبك هيا اخبرني .. ما لذي يحدث معك !؟؟؟  
الطبيب جاكسون: يا الهي ...تبا لقد توقعت هذا .  
تاي مرتعبا : ما الذي يحدث جاكسون، ماذا هناك اللعنة اخبرني فورا ما الذي يحصل معه؟؟؟   
الطبيب جاكسون: لقد بدأت الأعراض الإنسحابية لذلك العقار اللعين، لقد بدأ مفعول الدواء يزول .  
تاي :ماذا تقصد؟؟  
نامجون وقد غلفت الدمعة حدقتيه: جونكوك اجبني يا صغيري ،بما تشعر ما الذي يحدث معك؟؟؟؟  
جونكوك متأوها : أخي هنالك ألم قاتل يتغلغل في ظهري وعظامي.. اشعر بالألم في كل أنحاء جسدي.  
تاي وقد فقد صبره صارخا: جاكسون أيها الوغد، أخبرني ما الذي يحدث بالتفصيل!!  
الطبيب جاكسون: إن حبوب الدواء الذي كان يتناوله لم تكن تعمل على الغاء ذاكرته فقط، لكنها ايضا كانت تمنع عملية تحول جسمه اي أنها كان توقف جينات إيكاروس التي كانت ستتسبب بظهور الأجنحة والأنياب وجميع ما تحمله هذه الجينات من صفات...بإختصار المريض الان في مرحلة التحول ، المشكلة الأكبر أنه لا يوجد أي مسكن للألم قد يساعده كما ينبغي في مرحلة التحول الجذري الكامل هذه.  
تاي وقد فتح فآه مصدوما: ماذا؟ يا الهي..... ايها الطبيب جاكسون اسمعني جيدا عليك الآن تقييده وهو مستلق على بطنه، وإلا فانه سيؤذي نفسه ان بقي هكذا.  
جاكسون : أمرك... سأفعل ذلك حالا.  
في مخدع اللورد جيمين"  
جيمين :اه اظن ان مفعول الدواء قد بدا يتلاشى، مسكين هذا الفتى.. سيتألم كثيرا أليس كذلك تشيمي ؟؟  
يونغي بقلق :أحتاج لرؤيته حالا، إعذرني سوف أغادر الآن.   
جيمين وقد إحتد صوته: لا ...ليس مسموحا لك أن تذهب.  
يونغي: لكن لورد جيمين ، هل انت جاد انه اخي وهو يمر بوقت عصيب علي الذهاب للإطمئنان عليه، والتأكد بأنه سيكون بخير.  
جيمين: قلت لك لا 😤.. ولا تقلق سوف يكون بخير، كما وأن الجميع معه وبرفقته.  
يونغي : حقا وكيف علمت بهذا؟.  
جيمين وقد أمال رأسه : 😏اه ألم أخبرك؟  
يونغي : لا لم تخبرني، فانت تبقيني هنا منذ الصباح، ولم تخبرني حتى ماذا سأفعل؟؟؟  
جيمين مبتسما : اوه صحيح، اعذرني لقد نسيت هذا الامر هيهيهيهي😁.  
يونغي بابتسامه جانبيه محدثا نفسه : يا له من ماكر صغير.  
جيمين : استمع إلي بحرص أيها القط، لقد قمت بزرع كاميرات مراقبة بأعداد كبيرة ،موزعة في جميع أركان القلعة من غرف وممرات، كما انني وضعت واحدة على عنق طائري الجميل تشيمي...حتى أتمكن من معرفة الشاردة والواردة في هذه القلعة.  
فأنا مرتاب أقصد ..أنا وأخي الملك جين مرتابون جدا من وجود جواسيس تراقبنا من الداخل، وقد تمكنت من رصد عدد منهم وقد قمنا بإلقاء القبض على بعضهم ..ولكن ما يقلقنا ان رأس الأفعى لازال طليقا.  
يونغي : ممم لقد فهمت، لكني لم افهم تحديدا سموك ما هو المطلوب مني ؟  
جيمين: أها المطلوب منك هو مساعدتي لتكثيف المراقبة، كما أنني اعلم انك مبرمج اتصالات لذلك اريد منك أن تخترق شيئا من اجلي فلتستخدم مهاراتك الفذة ايها المخترق الشهير اوغست دي 😁  
يونغي: لورد جيمين من هو اوغ......  
جيمين : اوه توقف عن الحديث ارجوك ا وامعن النظر هنا ، هذا هو اسمك و مهنتك و لقبك الشهير اوغست دي.  
يونغي بعد ان حوصر: اه اللعنة اخبرني كيف وصلت الى هذا الموقع انه سري!!!  
جيمين باستغراب : ومن تظنني يا هاذا حذاري ان تشكك بقدراتي ؟ أتظنني طفل ام ماذا؟  
يونغي : اه حسنا انا استسلم واقر انني اوغست دي حسنا سأساعدك ولكن بشرط واحد بعد انتهاء كل هذا اريد الحرية الكاملة للعودة الى اراضينا و سلامه اخوتي هذا هو شرطي  
جيمين وقد استلقى على فراشه، متأملا زخارف السقف يقلب مقلتيه ليفكر لحظات قائلا جيمين: حسنا لا مانع لدي لكن علي ان أخبر اخي واقنعه ان يوافق والان هيا لنبدأ  
"في غرفه جونكوك "  
ما زال جونكوك يتألم بشدة منذ اربعة ايام، وهو تحت مراقبه كل من تاي و نامجون ..."  
يصرخ جونكوك متألما : اااااه اخي نامجون، ارجوك افعل شيئا، يكاد ألم ظهري و عظامي يقتلني؟؟  
نامجون منفطر القلب : اللعنة ...أرجوك يا صغيري حاول أنت تتحمل قليلا.   
"يوجه نامجون كلامه الى تايهيونغ قائلا :لورد تاهيونغ انظر اليه هل لا حظت زيادة نموه الجسدي؟؟كما أن بنية ظهره بدأت بالتقوس...أعتقد أن هناك تجويف يتكون!! ربما أن أجنحته بدأت بالنمو.  
يقطع كلام نامجون صرخة من صرخات جونكوك المتألمة هزت أرجاء المكان كاملاً...التفت نامجون و تايهيونغ الى جونكوك ليصدمهم ما رأوه....أجنحة شديدة الجمال، بنفسجية قاتمه اللون وصلت من ضخامتها سقف الغرفة وقد خرجت من ظهر جونكوك....انصدم الآخران من شده جمال لونها وحجمها !!!!  
تاي مصدوما : يا الهي يا لروعة ما هذه الأجنحة !!!علي الإرسال في طلب أخي جين والطبيب جاكسون حالا... وانت سيد نامجون امسح الدماء التي على............ يا الهي سيد نامجون ما بك؟  
تسمر نامجون مذهولا من هول ما يراه، وبدأ جسده بلإرتعاش ..ليبدأ تاهيونغ بهزه بقوة محاولا مساعدته في إستيعاب الأمر"  
تايهيونغ: سيد نامجون بالله عليك ما الذي يحدث معك...؟؟ حاول أن تجمع شتاتك يا رجل، إنه ينزف علينا علاجه فورا قبل ان تعود اجنحته الى الداخل .  
"يستدرك نامجون خطورة الموقف، عائدا الى وعيه ليساعد تايهيونغ الذي باشر بمعالجة جونكوك.....  
يصل جين والطبيب جاكسون على وجه السرعة، ليتبعهما بعد ذلك يونغي و جيمين لتتسع أعين الجميع من هول الصدمة مما رأوه "  
جين مذهولا: يا الهي لقد تأكدت الآن، أجل أنه هو إبن خالتي فقد كانت تمتلك أجنحة جميلة بنفس اللون ونفس الملمس!!!!   
يخطو جيمين بإتجاه جونكوك مبتسما: هذا رائع اذا هو فعلا اخي الصغير!! كم هو لطيف أنت تمتلك اجنحة جميله جدا، ليبدأ في لمسها مسحورا بتفاصيلها.   
"ألتفت بعدها الي يونغي قائلا "  
جيمين: حسنا سيد يونغي يجب ان نتوقف عن تضييع الوقت علينا المغادرة الآن ،حتى نكمل اعمالنا...ليتمكن الباقون من القيام بمساعدة جونكوك.  
"يخرج يونغي و جيمين الى جناح الاخير "  
تاي :ستبقى اجنحته خارج جسده لفترة ثم ستعود الى مكانها، لذلك علينا معالجة مكان خروجها فورا حتى لا تحدث له اي مضاعفات او اصابات سيئة.  
نامجون بصوت يرتعد: حسنا إذن لنبدأ فورا  
بعد اسبوع في مخدع اللورد جيمين   
جيمين ينظر بتركيز الى حاسوبه : اوووه أخيرا ها قد بدأ المرح .... سيد يونغي تعال ارجوك اجلس هنا، و راقب هذا الرجل انه احد المستشار لي وهو احد مستشاري الملك، كما وانه من قائمة من اشك بهم منذ فترة أعتقد أنني سوف أمسك به اليوم بالجرم المشهود . سوف أتبعه وكل ما عليك هو فعله هو أن تركز على تحركاتي وتحركاته، ولا تنسى تسجيل كل شيء بدقه هل فهمت.  
يونغي: حسنا سموك لا عليك واعتمد علي .  
**********  
يخرج المستشار لي من القلعة متوجها خارج اسوارها بإتجاه الغابة المجاورة ، يسند جسده على جذع احد الاشجار...  
يرفع هاتفه ليجري اتصالا غير مدرك بلأعين التي تترصده  
؟؟؟؟:....هيا اسمعني وقلها....   
المستشار لي: مرحبا سيد جيمس توجب علي إعلامك بالمستجدات... اعتقد أن عملية تحوله قد شارفت على الانتهاء , كما أنهم قد تمكنوا من اكتشاف طبيعة الدواء الذي كانوا يأخذونه ، طبعا سيدي...لقد تمكنت من جمع بعض المعلومات و الوثائق الخطيرة، سأقوم بأرسالها لك هذا المساء وداعاً.  
ينهي المستشار لي المكالمة متمتا: اللعنة متى سنتخلص من هذه العائلة بحق الجحيم؟ نحن بإنحدار اكثر واكثر بسببهم.  
"يجزع المستشار لي عند سمعه صوت همسات ضاحكة عمت في الارجاء"  
المستشار لي : اللعنة يتوجب علي مغادرة هذا المكان فورا...يبدو أن أحدهم يراقبني   
يفرد جناحيه محلقا في الهواء، ليفاجئه تواجد جيمين بعد ثواني قليلة امامه مباشرةً من على علو مرتفع وقد خاطبه بصوت لطيف يميل الى كونه اكثر حدة وقد امال رأسه قليلا: مممم إذن مستشاااار لييييييي مع من كنت تتحدث هااااا!؟؟  
مستشار لي وقد بدأ جسده يرتعد متصببا العرق من شدة الإرتباك ،فعيني جيمين كانت تترصده كالصقر: ك..كن... كنت احدث زوجتي.  
جيمين مقتربا ببطء: ممممم إذن قلت لي زوجتك اها ،إذن أخبرني لم سترسل مستندات سريه الى زوجتك ايها المستشااااار ليييي؟؟؟😡  
مستشار لي متلعثما: م ما الذي .. ما الذي سمعته سموك؟؟ اعتقد انك سمعت شيئا خاطئا، كما انني اخبرتك ان تتوقف رجاءً عن مراقبتي.  
"استغل المستشار لي تركيز جيمين معه في النقاش ليخرج من جيبه علبة رذاذ ليقوم برش بعض منها على وجه الآخر فيفقده وعيه ويسقط هاويا من علو مرتفع"  
مستشار لي: ايها الوغد الاحمق توقف عن ازعاجي هذا ما كان ينقصني طفل ابله.   
" وما هي الا لحظات ...صوت غاضب يهز المكان صارخا .... توقف و لا تتحرك أآمرك بإسم الملك جين...   
إلتفت (لي) خلفه ليصعق مما رآه كتيبة كاملة من الحرس الملكي إلتفت من حوله لتحاوطه من كل الاتجاهات"  
( لي) وهو يتصبب عرقا من شدة الخوف : ال....القائد الاعلى هوسوك !!!  
هوسوك بصوته الأجش: إقبضوا على هذا المتمرد الخائن فورا .. بتهمة الخيانة العظمى، قيدوه وألقوا به داخل الزنزانة ليتعفن حتى يحين موعد محاكمته...  
واللعنة فلتنطلقوا للإطمئنان على اللورد جيمين حالا....  
كان جيمين يهوي سريعا بعد أن فقد وعيه، فالمسافة كبيرة و العلو شاهق ليرتطم بالأشجار و يقع ارضا.  
حاول بعض من الجنود يتبعهم القائد هوسوك منع ارتطام جيمين لكن عبثا فقد كان الوقت متأخرا ,ليقوم القائد هوسوك بإبلاغ اللورد تايهيونغ بكل ما حصل.  
(في غرفه الإخوة الثلاثة .....  
تاي صارخا بهلع: ما الذي تهذي به قائد هوسوك بحق السماء السابعة !!يا الهي حسنا انا قادم مع الطبيب جاكسون على وجه السرعة.  
"يبلغ تايهيونغ الطبيب جاكسون والقلق يعتصر قلبه، ليسمعه نامجون متأثرا.."  
نامجون: يا الهي أخبرني لورد تايهيونغ؟؟ هل هو بخير اعلم ان اجسادكم قوية إذن هو سيجتاز هذه المحنة، اليس كذلك؟؟  
تاي وقد غلفت الدموع مقلتيه : اللعنة لا أعلم، فجيمين لا يمتلك هذه الصفة إن جسده أصلب بقليل من البشر، لكنه بالنسبة لبنية أجسادنا ضعيف ...سقطة مثل هذه ستؤذيه مؤكداً ؛ هيا جاكسون لنذهب ، سيد نامجون ساترك جونكوك تحت اشرافك، إعتني به.  
نامجون : لا عليك كن مطمئنا؛ اذهب الى الصغير و عالجه.   
"ليحلقا من النافذة بسرعة البرق"  
انطلقا محلقان باتجاه الموقع المحدد في الغابات ؛يسابقون الوقت لإنقاذ جيمين   
وصل كل من تاي وجاكسون الى المكان المنشود، وقد تحلق الجنود حول جسد اللورد جيمين الملقى على الارض، وقد فقد الوعي وهو مستلقي على بطنه... يتفحصه تاي قائلا :تبا ان راسه ينزف جاكسون اعطني جهاز الأشعة فورا.  
يعطيه الطبيب جاكسون الجهاز فورا، ليبدأ تاي بتمرير ذاك الجهاز المتطور الصغير والذي يصور بدقه عالية على جسم جيمين.  
جاكسون : يا الهي ما هذا؟ لقد تعرض لإصابات شديدة!  
تاي : أنت محق لقد تعرض جسده للعديد من الكسور والرضوض... لديه كسر في يده و قدمه اليسرى و اصابع يده اليمين واربعه من اضلاع صدره ايضا قد كسرت، هناك ايضا جرح قطعي كبير في جمجمة راسه، اللعنة سيحتاج بلا شك الى عملية جراحيه طارئة ، جسده لم يتحمل هذه السقطة اللعينة علينا الإسراع.  
جاكسون :حسنا هيا إذن، لننقله بلطف .ليتم نقل جيمين الى المشفى الملكي وعلى الفور ادخل الى غرفة العمليات.  
تاي : سأقوم باستدعاء السيد نامجون، إنه طبيب ايضا فانا لن أقوى على القيام بهذا ففي النهاية هو أخي بحق الجحيم.  
جاكسون: حسنا إذن، لك هذا ؟  
"عوده ال غرفه الإخوة الثلاثة"  
يونغي يتأجج غضبا: اللعنة على ذلك الوغد اللقيط، لقد قام بإسقاط اللورد جيمين أمام عيني ،ولم أتمكن من فعل أي شيء له...   
نامجون: على مهلك يا أخي إهدأ قليلا سيكون بخير انهم متقدمون جدا في مجال الطب كما أن بنية أجسادهم صلبه ، وسوف تتحمل فلتصبر قليلا.  
يقاطع تاي حديثهم بدخوله الى الغرفة بجسده المرتعش قائلا: سيد نامجون انت طبيب اليس كذاك؟   
نامجون :أجل هذا صحيح، أخبرني ارجوك كيف هو حال اللورد جيمين؟؟  
تاي : انها سيئة انا لا أقوى على فعل أي شيء فيداي ترتجفان ارجوك سيد نامجون أن تحل محلي ارجوك .  
نامجون : فلتهدأ قليلا لو سمحت، لكن انا ليست لدي الخبرة او المعلومات الكافية عن طبيعة اجسادكم!!  
تاي: الطبيب جاكسون هناك سوف يساعدك.   
"بدا تاي بالبكاء الشديد من شدة خوفه على اخيه , ليتفاجأ بأحدهم يحتضنه بين ذراعيه بشدة، التفت بعيناهِ الممتلئة بالدموع ليرى وجه جونكوك ليقول : سيد جونكوك ما بك افلتني ارجوك.  
جونكوك الذي لم يعر تاي اهتماماً : اذن هيا اخي عليك الإسراع والذهاب فورا ،فهم يحتاجونك...علينا أن نرد لهم جزءا مما قدموه لنا .  
نامجون : اه طبعا حسنا إذن سأذهب حالا.  
يونغي : سوف اذهب معك انا أيضا، اريد الإطمئنان على اللورد جيمين ،ارجوك.  
جونكوك: بما ان اللورد تايهيونغ عاجز عن الكلام، اسألوا الحرس عن الطريق سيدلكم.   
نامجون: حسنا حسنا ..حاول تهدئته قليلا جونكوك سنغادر الآن.  
نظر جونكوك الى تاي محاولا تهدئته : الان هلا توقفت عن البكاء هل انت طفل ام ماذا ؟.  
افلت تاي نفسه من بين يدي جونكوك : ما بك ايها الغبي لما تحضنني هكذا اه اللعنة.  
جونكوك وهو يضحك : و ما المشكلة انت ابن خالتي , نحن الان اصبحنا عائلة واحده و بما انك قلق و ترجف فواجبي ان اهدئك قليلا.   
تاي وقد استقر جالسا على الأريكة : اللعنة عليك ايها المنحرف الابله ، اه يا الهي كم انا خائف على جيمين فوضعه الصحي ليس جيدا ابدا تبا ان يداي لا تتوقف عن الارتعاش.  
جونكوك وقد جلس بجانبه :اسمع لا تخف وتوقف عن القلق رجاءً فأخي طبيب ماهر سيساعده بكل جهده ، الان بما ان كلانا متعب لما لا نحاول النوم قليلا و لنرح اجسادنا قليلا لحين انتهاء العملية هيا بنا .  
وافق تاي على اقتراح جونكوك و ها هم الان قد غطا بنوم عميق  
******************************  
"في المشفى.. الطابق الملكي"   
يتوجه الملك جين الى الحجرة التي يستلقي بها جيمين ،لتلمح عيناه يونغي جالسا بجانب السرير، وعيناه قد تورمت من قله النوم"  
الملك جين بإندهاش : اوووه سيد يونغي انت هنا!! منذ متى؟  
يونغي وقد تسمر في مكانه: منذ يومان جلالتك.   
الملك جين :اه سيد يونغي لا تقسو على نفسك، انا واثق ان جيمين سيكون بخير...اخبرني هل اخذت قسطا من الراحة او اكلت شيئا؟  
يونغي : وكيف عساني أفعل هذا !! وهو كالجثة الهامدة امامي وعلى هذه الحال اللعنة؟  
جلس الملك جين على الكرسي المقابل ليونغي قائلا: انظر الى حالك فعيناك حمراوتان كالجمر من قله النوم و وجهك شاحب كالأموات ... هيا رجاءً عليك ان تأخذ قسطا من الراحة ....ولتحظى ببعض الطعام ايضا لتقوي جسدك  
يونغي وقد شعر بتأنيب الضمير بشده: اللعنة عليك يا جيمس ،تبا كيف تجرأت و فعلت ذلك!!! مهمتنا كانت التجسس فقط ، ولكن نواياك الحقيقية كانت هي إيذاء الأبرياء، أقسم أنني سأحطمك وألقي بكل أمالك في الجحيم ،سأجعلك تدفع الثمن غاليا على ما فعلته بهذا الفتى.  
الملك جين وقد ارتسمت ابتسامة رضى على شفتيه : اهدأ قليلا ،هذا الصغير سينجو انا اعرفه اكثر منك ..انه صلب و ارادته قوية، هيا لا تكن عنيدا واستمع الي اذهب لترتاح قليلا.  
يونغي: لا اريد ارجوك لاتض....  
"مممم آآآه يونغي.... اه.. اين انا"  
إنتفض يونغي من مكانه عند سماعه أنين جيمين،  
جيمين بالكاد يفتح عينيه متاوها: اه اني أتألم ،أشعر بألم شديد، يونغي.. اخي ساعدوني، لتمتلأ عيناه بالدموع.  
الملك جين : اوووه صغيري جيميناه، تحمل قليلا سأطلب من الممرضة بإعطائك المسكن حالا ، فقط تحمل قليلا.  
بعد برهة من الوقت غادر جين ليبقى يونغي محاولا تهدئة جيمين الذي زاد ألمه وانينه وبكائه معا....   
يونغي : تحمل قليلا سموك، سوف يعطونك حقنة المسكن الآن ، وستشعر بحال افضل فالجميع قلقون ومشتاقون لك...فقط تماسك قليلا.  
"تدخل الممرضة و تعطي جيمين حقنة المسكن لتوجه كلامها ليونغي قائلة. الممرضة :سيدي جلاله الملك جين طلب مني إخبارك انه سيذهب الى اجتماع طارئ مع مستشاريه كما وطلب مني ابلاغك ان تأخذ قسط من الراحة "  
يونغي : اه حسنا فهمت.. سأفعل شكرا لك   
جيمين يحاول التحدث بصعوبة قائلا: مممم إسمعني سيد يونغي اريدك ان تكمل... ااه ما نفعله اني ا.... اثق بك واعطيك كل الصلاحيات الكاملة ، ارجوك فلتقضي عليهم ليعود ك...كل شيء كما كان.   
يونغي : سموك لا عليك كن هادئا ومطمئنا ، سأنتقم لك و للجميع أشر انتقام، فقط تماسك وتعافى .  
جيمين : سيد يونغي اريد اخبارك بشيء مهم .. وعدني انك لن تخبر به احد من إخوتك ولا حتى اخوتي أرجوك....  
يونغي : حسنا... اخبرني وكن مطمئنا انا أسمعك.  
**************************  
بعد اسبوع في مخدع الورد جيمين   
جيمين بعبوس : اه لقد مللت من هذا السرير، متى سأتمكن من النهوض والتحرك بحرية؟؟؟  
يونغي وهو منهمك بالعمل على اجهزة الحاسوب: إصبر لورد جيمين و تحمل فصدقني لو كنت بشريا لكنت الآن في عداد الأموات ؛ فإصاباتك كانت مخيفة، لكنك قوي فانت تتحسن بشكل جيد، انظر الى اصابعك التي كانت مكسورة لقد شفيت خلال اسبوع ،و قدمك و يداك كما قال الورد تايهيونغ ستشفى في أقل من أسبوع .  
جيمين وقد عبس :آااه لكن انا اشتقت لأجهزتي.. فقد قتلني الملل، آه تشيمي عزيزي لا أحد يشفق على حالتي و يساعدني 😢 سواك صغيري   
يضحك يونغي على منظر جيمين وهو يداعب طيره ليقول: حسنا لورد جيمين اود اخبارك بشيئ يقلقني حقا،  
"لتتغير ملامح وجه جيمين من اللطافة الى الجادة "  
جيمين : اخبرني سيد يونغي ما خطبك!؟؟تعابير وجهك لا تدل على ان الامور بخير  
يونغي :في الحقيقة ، احد الأشخاص المقربين من الملك جين قد اثار شكوكي ،واريدك ان تراه لتخبرني من يكون ، هل هو من الحراس ،ام انه من حاشيته؟؟ اريد التأكد   
"يجلب يونغي الحاسوب الي جيمين، ليتحقق الآخر من الشخص المنشود "  
جيمين يتمعن بإستنكار : من هذا؟ لا اعلم من هو؟؟! منذ متى وهو يتمركز خلف اخي انا لم اره أبدا في حياتي؟؟!!!   
"يفتح يونغي جهازه لاعنا؛ ليختار الكاميرا التي تتبع تحركات الملك جين مدققا، إستطاع تحديد موقع الملك جين ليراه متوجها للطابق الأول مستهلا طريقه الى قاعه الاجتماعات... أثار أنتباهه وجود نفس الشخص المجهول.....  
يونغي صارخا: اللعنة انه يسير خلفه!!أعتقد أن نواياه شريرة .  
جيمين مردفا: اسمع يونغي عليك فورا ان تامر الجنود بأسمي بأن يفكوا قيود المراقبة عن كل من نامجون و جونكوك كما أن عليك إبلاغ تايهيونغ بهذا الامر حتى يؤمنوا سلامة الملك فورا، انا شبه متأكد بأنها محاوله اغتيال!! انهم يتحركون بسرعة تفوق سرعتنا واللعنة ، الان بم ان جونكوك يملك بنية قوية سيتمكن من حمل نامجون ، اخبره بان يطير محلقا به الى القاعة بسرعة قد تفوق سرعته سرعة المصاعد أو السلالم هيا تحرك بسرعة أرجوك.  
يونغي : حسنا سأنفذ حالا   
"يرفع يونغي الهاتف و يخاطب جناح تايهيونغ طالبا نامجون ليشرح له الأمر."  
تلك النظرات الشريرة كانت تتتبع الملك جين ,الذي كان غافلا عن إختفاء حارسيه اللذان كانا يسيران خلفه، بدا ينزل السلالم ليتوسط قاعة الإجتماعات، ليسمع فجأة ذاك الصراخ القادم من خلفه .  
"؟؟؟ : جييين ايها الوغد القذر لقد حان وقتُ موتك"   
"إلتفت جين متفاجأ الى مصدر الصوت ليرى احدهم وقد صوب مسدسا بإتجاهه.... أغلق عينيه مسلما لقدره، وما هي ألا ثوان حتى سمع صوت اطلاق نار ، ولم يشعر بنفسه إلا وهو ملقى على الأرض ؛   
جين محدثا نفسه بأعين لا تزال مغلقة: لكن أين هو ألم الرصاصة ،انأ لا أشعر باي الم في جسدي؟!!  
"كل ما شعر به هو ذاك الثقل المرتخي على جسده، فتح عينيه ليرى جونكوك يحلق في الهواء يصارع احدهم ثم التفت ليتحقق من ذاك الشخص القابع فوقه ليرى نامجون، جين مصدوما : اه ماذا حدث ....نامجون اخبرني ما الذي يحدث , يا الهي بحق السماء هل انت بخير ؟؟!  
رفع نامجون رأسه بوجه عابس قائلا : أأنت بخير جلالتك ،أجبني هل تشعر بألم؟ هل تأذيت ،هل أصابك مكروه ؟؟؟  
جين:أ نا ب... بخير لا تقلق لم يصبني مكروه، بإمكانك النهوض عني حتى اقف؛ فجسدك ثقيل 😊.  
نامجون و قد احتدت ملامحه بشده : ماذا؟ ثقيل ؟ اه اللعنة انه مؤلم   
"نهض نامجون على ركبتيه وقد إستخدم للوقوف يده اليسرى لينتبه جين ان يد نامجون الاخرى تنزف بشده.  
جين صارخا : اووه سيد نامجون إن يدك... انها تنز.....   
نامجون بصراخ : دعها و اللعنة ولتجبني حالا، أين عقلك ها !!كيف تمشي ولا يحرسك احد ،ألم تنتبه الى غياب الحراس ....وانت تعلم بأن الأوضاع الأمنية في هذه الفترة غير مستقرة ها ....لولا مراقبة يونغي و جيمين لكنت الآن مقتولا، بالله عليك أجبني هل جننت اين هو عقلك !!!  
وقف جين مذهولا من جراءة نامجون وصراخه!!! كان على وشك الرد عليه لكن أوقفه صوت ذاك الإرتطام العالي الذي ملأ أرجاء القاعة  
التفت كل من جين و نامجون ليروا القاتل الماجور على الارض مغشيا عليه، تغطيه الجروح وقد قطعت إحدى أجنحته .... ليحط جونكوك على الارض و يذهب الى نامجون ليساعده على الوقوف   
تايهيونغ قلقا : اخي جين هل انت بخير؟ هل تضررت؟  
نامجون مستهزئا :تضرر ؟ كاد ان يقتل بسبب بلاهته كيف تسير هكذا دون أن تؤمن نفسك بحراسة تليق بملك ها؟؟!! اذ لم تستطيع حماية نفسك فكيف ستحمي مملكتك وشعبك اخبرني ايها الملك العظيم جين؟؟؟؟  
نظر جين الى نامجون منكسرا وقد بدأت تتشكل الدموع المكبوتة داخل عينيه ..فقد كان مصدوما .... أولا فقد نجى من محاولة إغتيال كانت ستودي بحياته ,وثانيا هجوم نامجون عليه وغضبه الشديد.  
تايهيونغ محتدا : سيد نامجون ما بالك تخاطبه بهذه اللهجة!!! لا تنسى انه الملك.  
"استعاد نامجون وعيه وشعر أنه تمادى بردة فعلة إتجاه جين قائلا " نامجون: و ما ذا تريدني ان افعل بالله عليك لورد تايهيونغ؟؟؟هل أصفق له وأحيي إهماله في حق نفسه؟!! وماذا عنكم أيها الأوغاد كيف تسمون أنفسكم حراس ملكيين وقد أهملتم في أداء واجبكم ،اللعنة تقفون كالأصنام وملككم كان على وشك أن يتم إغتياله؟؟ اووه أهلا بك قائد هوسوك اراك قد قدمت الآن كان عليك الإنتظار قليلا حتى نعلن التأبين الملكي.  
عض هوسوك على شفتيه مغتاظا، لتتوجه انظاره الساخطة نحو جنود الحرس الملكي، وقد طأطأوا رؤوسهم صامتين بخزي .  
القائد هوسوك: اللعنة فلتذهبوا جميعكم الى الجحيم أيها الحمقى المهملون، حسابي معكم سيكون عسيرا ....  
جونكوك :نامجون اهدأ رجاءً، أنت مصاب توقف الآن ، ولنتوجه الى مخدعنا ،حتى نقوم بعلاج إصابتك هيا .  
هوسوك بحده : اه حسنا ايها الأوغاد، خذو هذا الحقير و حققوا معه بتهمة الخيانة العظمى و عند انتهائكم منه اعدموه لمحاوله قتل الملك جين.  
"توجه الجميع الى الطابق الملكي"  
جين وقد بدأت دموعه تنهمر محدثا تايهيونغ: سحقا كيف تجرأ وصرخ علي هكذا هل نسي نفسه... انا الملك !!!  
تايهيونغ :ممم اخي أرجوك إهدأ، اظن أنه كان محقا، فكيف تسير وحدك بدون حراسة، ان هذا لخطر جدا وقد رأيت نتائجه هو ما حصل اليوم ، ارجوك احذر في المرات القادمة.  
جين وهو يمسح دموعه : لكن هذا لا يعطيه الحق بالصراخ علي انا الملك و اللعنة اني اشعر بالتحقير اشعر بانني صغير جدا.  
اضحكت كلمات جين تايهيونغ ليردف قائلا: اوووه وانت دائما تسمعني محاضرات عن التواضع و عدم التكبر هاااا هههههه ,الان فلتهدا قليلا ارجوك و توجه الى مخدعك و خد قسطا من الراحة ,اخي سأضع عليك حراسه مشدده فلا تقلق .  
جين مبتسما : اه الان اخي الصغير يخبرني ما افعل ويتعهد ايضا بحمايتي اللعنة ههههه  
تاي: الحمد لله انهم هنا ربما قدومهم هنا لم يكن مجرد صدفة ,لعل وجودهم سيجلب الخير لكلا البلدين فلنعيطهم قليلا من الثقة اخي ما رائيك؟ ، انظر كيف تصرفوا ,فاحدهم لم ينم من شدة خوفه على جيمين وكل هذا لأنه شعر بتأنيب الضمير وشعر بالذنب على ما حدث لجيمين ، و الاخر قام بحمايتك بحياته فلو نجحت عملية الاغتيال لا سمح الله انت تعلم ما كان سيحصل من اضرابات بين البلدين ، و الثالث حارب القاتل بشراسه و ارداه ارضا ،   
جين : اه اعلم اعلم الان اريد ا الحصول على قسط من الراحة لاستجمع افكاري.  
**********************  
في المساء توجه الملك جين الى جناح اللورد تايهيونغ، تحديدا ليقابل نامجون ليطمأن على وضع يده ، ويشكره على انقاذه لحياته.... طرق الباب ودخل ليجد نامجون مستلقيا على السرير ، وقد تم تضميد يده بعد علاجها، فتح نامجون عينه ليستعلم عن هوية الشخص القادم وبمجرد رؤيته لجين اشاح بوجهه عنه.  
جين : كيف حالك الان سيد نامجون؟؟   
نامجون دون أن يلتفت نحوه : بخير، وانت جلالتك؟  
جين :ممم انا بخير هل.. استطيع الجلوس بجانبك، أرغب بالتحدث اليك قليلا ؟  
نامجون :ممم تفضل.  
شعر جونكوك الذي كان حاضرا بقليل من التوتر وقرر المغادرة ليعطيهم بعض المساحة  
جونكوك : اه إذن جلالتك علي الذهاب للتحدث مع اللورد تايهيونغ.... استأذنكم.  
نامجون محدثا نفسه : يا فتى اين تذهب الان، عليك اللعنة.  
جونكوك :مم إذا إسمحوا لي...اراكم لاحقا.  
"يخرج جونكوك من الجناح متجاهلا نداء نامجون :تبا جونكوك... ايها الوغد الصغير عليك اللعنة.  
جين متوترا : ممم في الحقيقة سيد نامجون أتيت الى هنا لأني رغبت ان اشكرك من كل قلبي على انقاذك لحياتي لولاك لكنت ميتا الان.   
نامجون متجهما :ممم انا لم اقم بما يستدعي شكري، فهذا واجبي كما أن يونغي و اللورد جيمين هم من قاموا بإنقاذك ..كل ما فعلته هو أنني تلقيت الرصاصة الطائشة ،لذا لا تعتبره أمرا عظيما ، ممم وانا اعتذر ايضا عن ما بدر مني حينها، لم يكن علي أن أتمادى وأرفع صوتي عليك امام حاشيتك أرجو ان تعذرني.  
يبتسم جين بلطف : هههههه لا تعتذر أرجوك، ولكن تصرفك قد فاجأني حقا، فأنت اول شخص يصرخ في وجهي بعد وفاة والدي!!  
نامجون : هههه اكرر اعتذاري اه كم انا محرج😖  
جين وهو يضحك: لا عليك لا عليك فلولا تصرفك هذا لكنت في عداد الموتى الان كل ما ستفعله هو الراحة التامة ليشفى جرحك.   
نامجون: جلالتك انا في الحقيقة ارغب بالعودة الى يوتوبيا اريد ان اظهر ذاك الحقير جيمس على حقيقته امام القائد الاعلى و احبط جميع مخططاته القذرة ارجوك اسمح لنا بالمغادرة و اعدك اننا سوف نعود ولتفعل وقتها ما شئت بنا.  
جين : اووه هاذا هو الامر اذن لا مانع لدي سأمنحكم موافقتي ......  
لم يكمل الملك جين حديثه ليرن هاتفه مجيبا ......لتخرج تلك الكلمة من فاه : مااااذاااااااا!!؟؟؟


	4. طعنة في الظهر ثم انفراجه

يسير جونكوك وسط عتمة الغابة الحالكة"  
جونكوك : ترى ما خطب ذاك التاي لماذا طلب رؤيتي هنا في هذه الغابة المظلمة؟؟!!  
"تستمر عيناه بالبحث بصعوبة عن تاي الى أن وقعت عليه عيناه"  
جونكوك : أخبرني سموك لماذا تريدني ولما طلبت لقائي هنا هل هناك خطب ما؟؟!  
تاي: اه لا تقلق انا بخير ، ولكن الست انت من طلبت مقابلتي هنا في هذا المكان الموحش!!؟؟  
جونكوك باستغراب😳 : مااااذا !؟ لكن سموك انت هو من طلب مقابلتي هنا!!؟  
تاي: ماذا انا....ليصرخ آاه.  
يلمس تاي رقبته من الخلف قائلا: اللعنة شيء ما قد قرصني.  
ليسقط بعد ثوان معدودة مغشيا عليه ،ليتلقاه جونكوك مرتعبا بين يديه، وما هي الا لحظات ليشعر هو الآخر بأن شيء قد لسعه فيقع على الارض لترتخي يديه المتمسكة بتاي لآخر لحظة.... كان اخر ما لمحت عيناه ذلك الخص الذي اقترب منه ليتعرف عليه متمتما : اللعنة عليك يا ج.....   
"لتسود الدنيا في وجهه ويغيب هو الآخر عن الوعي"  
صوت مجهول بلهجة حادة؟؟؟: هيا خذوهما بسرعه ،عليكم اخراجهم من الاراضي المحرمة على وجه السرعة، و قبل أن يعلم بذلك أي احد.  
لينفذ الرجال ما يقوله سيدهم   
الصوت المجهول بضحكة مغترة؟؟؟: ليبدأ المرح ههههه  
في غرفه نامجون يهرع كل من يونغي ويتبعه جيمين بالدخول، ليجدوا نامجون متسمر وقد وضع يده على وجهه محبطا ،أما جين فيجلس مصدوما وقد انفلتت الدموع من حدقتيه. مع محاولات القائد هوسوك الفاشلة في التخفيف عنه.  
جيمين صارخا: اللعنة هلا أخبرني أحدكم عن صحة الخبر الذي سمعناه ...رجاءً هل هذا حقيقي كيف حدث هذا ؟ لكن كيف استطاعوا فعلها؟ لما لم اراه او تكشفه الكاميرات!! ؟؟؟  
القائد هوسوك : اللعنة ..تبا... انهم اذكياء جدا عطلوا كل الكاميرات المركبة بأنظمة تشويش متطورة جدا، والظلمة الحالكة ساعدتهم كذلك...كما ان ذاك الخائن قد يكون معروف بيننا مما جعل من طائر اللورد جيمين يستثنيه من المراقبة.   
يضرب جيمين بيديه على الطاولة بغضب: اللعنة عليه ... اااه فقط لو اعرف من هو ؟؟؟  
القائد هوسوك: لورد جيمين فلتهدأ رجاءً، اتصل بمن هم اقرب الى اللورد تايهيو.... اللعنة اتصل بجاكسون الان   
اتصل جيمين بهاتف جاكسون لكن دونما أي إجابه..  
جيمين : اللعنة إبن العاهرة ذاك لماذا لا يجيب ، ترى هل هو من فعل هذا ,او ربما تكون له يد بما حصل؟ اللعنة لا استطيع ان القي التهم جزافا ربما يكون قد اختطف معهم ايضا او أن مكروها أصابه.  
جين: ماذا سنفعل الآن، اه تاي تاي صغيري اخشى عليه من ان يتأذى .  
جيمين مبتسما بدهاء : اهدا ولا تقلق اخي ،فلدي حل قد يمكننا من تحديد مكانهم .... وهي فكرة فعلناها سابقا انا و السيد يونغي تحسبا لأي أزمات؟   
الجميع : ماذا عن أي خطة تتحدث ؟!!!  
جيمين بمكر😌 : هل تتذكرون عندا خرجت اجنحة جونكوك لأول مره ، عندما لمست اجنحته و قتها زرعت جهاز تعقب في عظام اجنحته دون أن يلاحظ أحد حتى جونكوك نفسه ،لأنه حينها كان يتألم ...لقد حان وقت استعمالها هيهيهيهي😈  
تفكير واحد خطر على بال الجميع : هذا الفتى رغم لطافته...إلا أنه فعلا ماكر ومخيف!!!  
جيمين : هي ما بكم؟ تنظرون الي بهذا الشكل الغريب هيا لى العمل، السيد نامجون و القائد جيهوب استعدوا سأخبركم اين هو حالما استدل على مكانه سأذهب الى مخدعي الان و سيد يونغي انت ستكون معي .  
يونغي :فلتعذرني رجاءً فانا سأذهب مع اخي نامجون لأساعده ,كما انه من السهل ان تعمل انت من غرفتك وانا سأبقى على اتصال مباشر معك حتى نتمكن من ايجاد الموقع الصحيح بالتحديد.  
جيمين : اووه هذا صحيح ....حسنا فكرة رائعة هيا لتحرك جميعا ، اخي جين توقف عن البكاء هيا واذهب من بعد اذنك الى جناحك وارتح قليلا واترك لنا مهمه العثور على تايهيونغ و جونكوك .  
جين وهو يمسح دموعه : حسنا اذن سأذهب الان ,سيد نامجون ارجوك اعد اخي و جونكوك معافين و لا تأذي نفسك ارجوك .  
هوسوك : اذن جلالتك و ماذا عني؟   
جين: قائد هوسوك اريدك انت ايضا ان تهتم بهم فانت الان الاصلب والاقوى بينهم فنامجون مصاب و سيد يونغي على حد علمي ليس له بأمور القتال و تاي و جونكوك لا اعلم ما حالهم الان ,لذلك ساترك عبئ القتال ان احتاج الامر عليك  
هوسوك :امر جلالتك ، اذا هيا لننطلق  
اتجه الجميع الى جناح جيمين ليحدد على الفور مكانهم و يقول : بحق الجحيم لقد قاموا بإخراجهم من الاراضي المحرمة بالفعل لكنهم حاليا بعاصمة ايكاروس سيلاي هيا تحركوا وسأرسل الى السيد يونغي الاتجاهات المحدثة بمجرد خروجكم هيا  
*************  
يستيقظ جونكوك اثر شعوره بارتطام الماء البارد على وجهه، يفتح عيناه بصعوبة ليحاول تفقد المكان المحيط به، ليدرك حينها انه مقيد اليدين من اعلى بسلاسل حديدية ,يحاول فكها بشق الأنفس لكنه احبط حين بائت محاولاته بالفشل .  
جونكوك: تلك القيود اللعينة ....اللعنة اين انا؟؟؟ آه ظهري ...  
"صوت مجهول يتناهى الى مسمعه قائلا"  
؟؟؟: اه اذن هل استيقظت ايها المسخ .   
"يلتفت اليه جونكوك محاولا اجبار عينيه على التحديق بتمعن، لينصدم مما رأت عيناه، أجل أنه هو انه شخص يعرفه جيدا، وقد اعطاه ثقته العمياء .  
جونكوك : جاكسون!!! ايها اللقيط الخائن ما الذي فعلته أيها الحقير كيف تجرأت وقمت بخيانتنا ...أخبرني ايها الوغد اين هو تاي؟  
" ليرفع جاكسون يده لاطما جونكوك على خده بغضب"   
جاكسون: انه اللورد تاهيونغ ايها العاهر الهجين كيف تتجرأ على النطق بإسمه دون تشريفات.  
جونكوك وقد تملكه سيل عارم من الغضب: اللعنة عليك بما انك تحترمه هكذا لما قمت بخيانته، أجبني ايها الوغد اين هو ؟؟؟  
جاكسون منفعلا :عليكم اللعنة كم أكرهكم، لقد نفثتم سمومكم انت و اخوتك في عقولنا و حتى ذلك الملك الاحمق قام بكسر القواعد و جعلكم مقربين منه ,وانا حاولت طوال حياتي حتى احظى بنفحة رضى منه حتى ارتقي بمرتبتي ....ايها الاحمق سوف أجعلك تتمنى الموت الف مرة أيها المسخ .  
صوت آخر يبدو مألوفا يقرع مسامع جونكوك المقيد بياس وقد تملكه السخط والغضب"  
؟؟؟؟"اووه عزيزي جاكسون هلا هدأت قليلا الان.  
"يلتفت جونكوك الى صاحب الصوت الغريب القادم بخطوات متثاقله وضحكاته عمت أرجاء المكان لتتملكه الصدمة والذهول أجل انه هو ،ليحدثه صارخا"  
جونكوك: جنرال جيمس!! ايها اللعين القذر اذن كان كل هذا من تدبيرك أيها الوغد.....أعدك انني سأفشل خططك في تدمير الأرض أيها الحقير....آآه تبا!!  
"شعر جونكوك بشحنات كهربائية تسري بكافة أنحاء جسده لفترة"  
جنرال جيمس : جاكسون ...توقف لا نريده قتيلا فنحن بحاجته حاليا هههه  
جونكوك يصرخ متألما :آآه عليك اللعنة ايها الوغد.  
جنرال جيمس : طبيب جاكسون هلا أريتني تلك الأجنة، فأنا حقا اريد رؤيتها.  
يضغط جاكسون على جهاز صغير يحمله بين يديه , ليشعر جونكوك بشد مؤلم في ظهره لتخرج بعدها اجنحته بعد ثوان قليلة.  
جنرال جيمس: اوووه كم أن هذه الاجنحة جميله، لما ذا يا ترى اخفاها شقيق جدي عن الجميع ؟؟؟  
جونكوك لاهثا: اآه اللعنة ما الذي يحصل؟!! كيف خرجت هذه اللعنة لوحدها!!   
جاكسون مبتسما: اووه عليك أن تعلم يا صغيري أن هذا ليس صعبا علي، فكل ما أحتاجه هو غرس أجهزة صغيرة دائرية الشكل تجعلني بضغطة زر أتحكم بخروج أجنحتك اللعينة.  
جونكوك : عليكم اللعنة، ما الذي تريدونه بالضبط؟؟؟ وانت ايها البغيض توقف عن لمس اجنحتي.  
جنرال جيمس : اخرس ايها الوغد الهجين ،انا حقا لا أدري كيف و قع جدي في حب تلك البغيضة وانجبتك هذا أبدا غير طبيعي فأنت تبلغ من العمر المئة و الخمسون عام لكنك تبدو فعلا بالرابعة و العشرون من العمر!!!!   
أما انا ففي الخمسين من عمري وانظر كم أبدو هرما، أخبرني ما السر في بقائك شابا ،ها أجبني هذا السر سأعرفه حتما ،هذا الشباب سأحصل عليه ولو على جثتي.  
جونكوك: ماذا ....!!ستقيم حرب بين دولتين يذهب ضحاياها ملايين الأبرياء من اجل ان تبقى شابا ايها العاهر المجنون .   
"يغضب جاكسون من كلام جونكوك الفظ امام الجنرال جيمس ليلكمه جاكسون على وجه وبطنه مما تسبب في سيل من الدماء التي سالت من فمه ليقول : اخرس ايها المسخ الوقح ؛لا تفتح فمك القذر هذا أو تنطق بحرف آخر ,والا اقسم انني سأقتلك .  
يغلق جاكسون فم جونكوك بشريط لاصق قائلا : سيدي اتركه لي واذهب لترتاح قليلا فالتجارب ستبدأ بعد قليل.  
"يوافق الجنرال و يخرج من الغرفة المحصنة ليلتفت جاكسون الى جونكوك ليقول مبتسما بخبث : اه لقد حان و قت المرح. ليمتلأ المكان بصوت ضحكات جاكسون المرعبة  
*************  
في المساء بعد انتهاء جاكسون من تجاربه المؤلمة على جونكوك يتجه الى منزله الخاص بالعاصمة مخاطبا نفسه :اه كم كان هذا اليوم كان متعبا ومسليا هههه  
"ليتجه الى الطابق العلوي ويدخل ا تحديدا الى غرفته التي يحتجز فيها تايهيونغ الذي نظر له عند دخوله بنظرات غاضبة "  
جاكسون : اه عزيزي اللورد تاي ما بالك تحدق بي هكذا ,اين هي تحية الترحيب خاصتي؟ ههههههه  
يجيبه تايهيونغ بحده : اسمي هو اللورد تاهيونغ ايها الوغد ,هيا فك قيودي حالا واخبرني اين هو جونكوك؟؟؟  
جاكسون مبتسما: هههه ربما في الجحيم. اقترب جاكسون من تاي هامسا بصوت كفحيح الافعى : انصت الي ايها المدلل الاحمق انت لا تدري ما الذي اتمنى ان افعله بكم؟ ستصبحون قريبا تسليتي الممتعة ههههه , وسأجعل اخاك العزيز يركع امامي على قدميه و يتوسلني لاطلق سراحك , او ربما اجبره على ان يتنحى عن عرشه و يتنازل لي عنه ... او ربما سأقوم ببيعكم لاحقا بسعر بخس او اجعلكم عبيدا لي اه فكل احلامي هي ان أجعل حياتكم كالجحيم. "انصدم تايهيونغ من مقدار الحقد والكراهية التي كانت تتأجج من كلمات جاكسون الكريهة"  
"غضب تاي بشده فكلمات جاكسون قد اثارت اشد درجات غضبه ,فضرب وجهه جاكسون بكل قوته ليتسبب بجرح بليغ في شفته "   
تايهيونغ: ايها الوغد الحقير أهكذا ترد الجميل الذي صنعه معك اخي بان تطعنه في ظهره حتى تستولي على الحكم او من اجل ان تحصل على بعض المال ,عليك اللعنة لقد وثقنا بك واتمناك على حياتنا.   
"لمس جاكسون شفاهه ليجدها تنزف بشدة ,ليرد بغضب وهو يوجه اللكمات لتايهيونغ بشده "   
جاكسون :عليك اللعنة ايها الحقير , هل قلت جميل عن اي جميل تتحدث.  
تاي : اه اه توقف ايها الحثالة ,اقسم ان اجعلك تتعفن في الجحيم .  
"ظل جاكسون يوجه اللكمات والضربات على جسد تايهيونغ بشدة حتى غاب عن وعيه منهارا"  
قيد جاكسون تايهيونغ بقيود جديده وظل يتمتم : اووووه رائع ... جميل؟ ايها الاحمق سأجعل اخاك يقبل قدمي و سنرى ههههه  
*****************  
"في الغرفة المعتمة كانت تأوهات جونكوك تسمع بوضوح من شدة الالم الناجم عن الإختبرات التي اجراها جاكسون على جسده "  
جونكوك :اه ذاك اللعين لم يترك شيئا الا وجربه علي اللعنة ,حتى انه يبقي اجنحتي خارج مكانها , ااااه كم هي ثقيلة ، اشعر بالألم في جميع اجزاء جسدي من كثرة الجروح والنزيف .  
"بعد مدة من الوقت بدأت عيني جونكوك بالإغلاق من كثرة الاجهاد و التعب بدأت قواه تضعف ليفقد بعدها وعيه ......وما هي الى دقائق حتى شعر بأحدهم يهز جسده ,وبدأ يسمع صوتا خافتا"  
؟؟؟ :"جو... جونك.....جونكوك هيا استيقظ "  
يحاول فتح اجفانه الثقيلة بصعوبة , ليتمعن بتعب متحققا من هوية الشخص الواقف امامه ,امتلأت عيناه بالدموع عند رؤيته لأخويه يونغي و نامجون .... غير مصدق حقيقة ما تراه عيناه ليبدا بالبكاء منهارا , نامجون يحاول فك قيد اخيه الاصغر شاعرا بالقلق على حاله ليقول الاخر بصوت خافت : ا..اخي ان ظهري اج...اجنحتي ثقيلة  
"حاول نامجون مساعدة اخيه وبدا بالتحقق من اجنحة جونكوك المفرودة ليلفت انتباهه شيئ اثار استغرابه ودهشته "   
نامجون صارخا: اللعنة ما هذا الشيء الغريب المثبت على اجنحته .....ما هذه الأجهزة؟  
يونغي متحققا: دعني ارى ؟؟  
يدخل عليهم في هذه اللحظة القائد هوسوك قائلا: ايها الساده تمت السيطرة على هذا المبنى اللعين ما هذا انه ضخم كالمتاهة، و للأسف لم اجد اللورد تاهيونغ هنا اللعنة ،اين هو؟  
جونكوك بصوت خافت: انه بالتأكيد مع جاكسون ذلك اللعين الخائن لقد كان يلعب بنا كحجارة الشطرنج .  
يونغي : اللعنة لورد جيمين اجبني هل تسمعني؟  
يرد جيمين عبر جهاز اللاسلكي : نعم اني اسمعك جيدا .  
يونغي: هنالك جهازان دائريان مثبتان على فتحتي اجنحة جونكوك وهما لا يسمحان له بإدخال اجنحته اي انها تعطي اوامر لجسده بإبقاء الاجنحة خارجا وهذه الاجهز...  
جيمين يضحك بثقة : هههههه اجل ... اجل لا عليك كن مطمئنا سأعطلهما حالا .  
وفي اقل من دقيقة تم تعطيل الاجهزة التي كانت على ظهر جونكوك لتسقط على الارض .  
يونغي : هذا رائع احسنت جيمينااااه .... والان عزيزي كوكي حاول ادخال اجنحتك لنرى.  
يدخل جونكوك اجنحته ،بعد ان تم فك قيده بمساعدة كل من نامجون وهوسوك   
نامجون :هيا لنخرج جميعا ، جونكوك صغيري هيا خذ هذا الدواء سيعمل على التخفيف من الامك قليلا ويعطيك بعض القوه هيا.  
"يخرج الجميع عند بوابه المبنى مع شروق الشمس ....لقد كانت ليلة صعبة حقا على الجميع"  
نامجون :الان قائد هوسوك انت و جونكوك وتحت تعليمات اللورد جيمين ستتوجهان الى مكان وجود الخائن جاكسون و اللورد تاهيونغ ، اما انا و يونغي سنسبقكم الى يوتوبيا فلدينا ثار نريد ان ننهيه .  
*****************************  
استيقظ جاكسون في الصباح الباكر، قام بتحضير إفطار ليحمله متوجها به لى غرفه تايهيونغ ، فتح الباب ليجده ممدا على السرير، يبكي بحرقة وصمت.  
جاكسون : هيا استقم لتأكل اريدك قادرا على التحرك لأتمكن من المضي قدما بمخططي هيا .  
"لم يعر تايهيونغ جاكسون اي اهتمام ؛ليتجه الاخير الى تايهيونغ و يمسك يده ويشدها بعنف ليرغمه بالقوة على الاستقامة و الجلوس تحت تأوهات الآخر ، يمسك جاكسون فك تايهونغ ويضغط عليه بغل شديد قائلا: هيا ايها الاحمق فليس لدي الكثير من الوقت....  
"فجأة يقطع صوت ارتطام باب الغرفة حديثه ليرفع عيناه متفاجئا وتجف الدماء في عروقه من شدة الذعر ليرى جونكوك وقد برزت العروق من عنقه واتقدت عيناه بالغضب ,متأملا تايهيونغ وقد ظهر على هيئته تعرضه للضرب المبرح فقد كان جسده متضررا بشدة جونكوك صارخا: جااااكسون ايها الوغد الحقييير.  
كل ما جذب عينا جونكوك هو منظر تايهيونغ وجسده الذي ملات الكدمات كل جزء منه ووجهه الممتزج بالدماء والعرق والدموع .  
جونكوك: اللعنة ما...ما الذي حدث لك لورد تايهيونغ ؟!!ايها الوغد جاكسون أخبرني كيف تجرأت على لمسه ها ؟؟؟أجبني بحق الله.  
جاكسون : تبا اخبرني كيف خرجت من حجزك ،وكيف عرفت مكاني أيها المسخ!!؟؟  
"توجه جونكوك بسرعة البرق الى جاكسون ؛و قد اخرج مخالبه ليغرسها بعنق الآخر ....ثم مشى باتجاه النافذة ليلقي جاكسون منها ويطرحه أرضا "  
"يحاول القائد هوسوك مساعدة تايهيونغ على الوقوف ،ونظراته تلاحق جونكوك الثائر كالإعصار من شدة غضبه"  
هوسوك: اللعنة سوف يقتله لا محاله، ليعيد الالتفات باتجاه تايهيونغ بعينين قلقتين....سيدي هل تستطيع الوقوف؟؟   
تايهيونغ متأوها: أجل أنا بخير لكن علينا أن نسرع ونسيطر على جونكوك وإلا فهو لن يهدأ الا حين يموت بين يديه مؤكد سيقتله، فهو ثائر كالبركان .  
هوسوك : اوووه اجل انا اعلم هذا مسبقا ؟فقد رأيت غضبه هذا حين حاولنا القبض عليهم في اول مرة...عينيه حقا مخيفة حين تتأجج غضبا!!  
"يصارع جاكسون بين يدي جونكوك الذي تحولت عيناه الى بركان من شدة الإحمرار مما سبب الرعب في قلب جاكسون.  
جاكسون :آآآه عليك اللعنة ايها الوغد البربري ما بها عيناك.  
"استمر جونكوك بضرب جاكسون بكل قوته والتي فاقت قوة الآخر، وبقي يوجه له اللكمات في جميع انحاء جسده الى ان تكسرت عظامه ،ليختتم جونكوك إنتقامه بنزع اجنحة جاكسون من مكانها...ليتناهى له صوت جاكسون بصعوبة يرجوه طالبا منه التوقف متوسلا"  
تايهيونغ : اللعنة جونكوك أرجوك توقف الان، ان قتلته فانت بذلك ستخرق شروط الهدنة رجاءً فلتهدا ..لا ذنب للأبرياء أن يدفعوا ثمن أفعال هذه الحثالة .اتريد قتله حقا... اجبني هل انت قاتل جونكوك ؟؟لذلك توقف أرجوك.  
جونكوك لاهثا بغضب: تبااااا دعني أقتله لورد تاهيونغ ارجوك ،هذا الوغد قد اذاقني العذاب كما انه قد خانكم وطعن الجميع في ظهورهم ,وقد يتسبب بقتل الملايين من كلا الشعبين ,اه ارجوك دعني اتخلص منه وأرسله الى الجحيم واللعنة.   
تاي وهو يبكي : اه أرجوك جونكوك توقف واللعنة انظر اليه هو بالكاد يتنفس , هيا دعك منه وأعدني الى القلعة، فانا متعب حقا ,وقد اشتقت الى اخوتي وحياتي ارجوك توقف.  
أدخلت كلمات تايهيونغ اللين الى قلب جونكوك، فهو يعلم مقدار الألم والتعب الذي يشعر به.... افلت جاكسون من يده ، ليسرع تايهيونغ واضعا راس جونكوك على كتفه لتهدئته لتتساقط حينها عنوة دمعاته المكبوتة من حدقتيه ، ويتعالى صوت نحيبه وصرخاته قائلا"  
جونكوك: تبااا فلأذهب الى الجحيم انا استحق الموت...أنا فاشل ...لقد فشلت في حماية إخوتي حتى اني فشلت في حمايتك أنظر الى حالتك كل هذا بسبب ضعفي آآآه واللعنة أنا لا أستحق أن اتنفس حتى .  
تايهيونغ : جونكوك توقف عن لوم نفسك ،لا تقل مثل هذا الهراء ...فكل ما حصل لم يكن ذنبك ...هو ذنب ذاك الوغد الذي طعننا في ظهورنا غدرا، من كان يتوقع أن يقدم على فعلة قذرة كهذه!!؟؟ اهدا الان فأخوتك يحتاجونك الان يجب ان تكون قويا.  
التفت تايهيونغ بإتجاه هوسوك قائلا: هيا قائد هوسوك قم بإجراءاتك مع هذا الحقير جاكسون فورا، حتى نتمكن من العودة بأسرع وقت الى ديارنا...أرجوك هيا فلننهي الأمر.   
جونكوك : ان لازال لدي بعض الأعمال التي علي إنجازها ,فهناك حساب عسير بيني وبين ذاك الوغد الحقير جيمس ، سأجعله يندم على تلك اللحظة التي فكر فيها في اذيتي انا وإخوتي   
تايهيونغ: لا عليك... لا تقلق فالسيد نامجون و السيد يونغي الآن بطريقهم اليه و معهم الدلائل الاكيدة التي تدينه لتتم محاسبته وعقابه، لقد أخبرني القائد هوسوك بذلك منذ قليل.   
"في مقر دولة يوتوبيا في العاصمة( يورا )كان الجنرال جيمس يجلس في قاعه اجتماعات كبيرة اجتمع فيها كبراء الرؤساء والجنرالات بانتظار قائدها العظيم إدوارد الثاني...يدخل احد الحرس مهرولا ويقف بإعتدال ويطلب منهم الوقوف إحتراما لوصول القائد العظيم إدوارد الثاني ليدخل القائد و يجلس على كرسيه قائلا"  
ق.إدوارد :ارحب بحضوركم يا سادة، واعتذر عن تأخري فقد شغلني أمر طارئ والآن لنبدأ.... كما نعلم ان الجنرال جيمس ابلغنا بمحاوله قيادات ايكاروس بالتجسس علينا وانتهاك بياناتنا السرية، كما أنهم يخططون الى افتعال حرب فتنة، وذلك بقلب مجموعة من علمائنا المحجوزين لديهم علينا.. وقد طبقوا على احدهم بعض التجارب لجعله يتحول من بشري الى مسخ من ايكاروس رجاءً سيد جيمس فلتشرح بالضبط عن هذه المعلومات التي زودتنا بها.  
يتوجه جنرال جيمس الى شاشه العرض قائلا :ايها الساده انظروا الى صورة هذا الشخص الذي امامكم جيدا... هذا هو جيون جونكوك يبلغ من العمر 24 عاما شاب قوي البنيه متعدد المواهب من خيره شباب بني جنسنا ,وقد كان فردا من بعثة العلماء الذين توجهوا لدراسة ارآضي ايكاروس و طبيعتها، ولقد فوجئنا بالمعلومات التي وصلت إلينا تنبئنا فيها بانه انتقل و معه احد من أفراد العائلة الحاكمة من الاراضي المحرمة ، الى العاصمة ايكاروس (سيلا )للتخطيط لهجوم ارهابي علينا ولولا رجلنا بالداخل لقتل منا الكثير.  
الجميع عدا القائد: ماذا اللعنة عليهم !!!  
جنيرال جيمس: ارجو منكم أن تسمعوني و تهدأوا قليلا... لقد قبضنا عليهم ولكن ما أثآر دهشتي هو انه وبالفعل تم اجراء التجارب عليه فلتمعنوا النظر الى الشاشة ارجوكم... خلال استجوابنا له دخل في موجة غضب عارمة وذهلنا حين خرجت اجنحته البنفسجية و مخالبه تلك.... بالفعل ايها الساده إنهم يستغلون شعبنا ويمارسون عليهم اسوأ الأساليب تحت مسمى الحروب الجينية والإتجار بالبشر .  
تسمرت عيون الجميع وفتحت أفواههم من شدة الذهول واتسعت أعينهم في دهشة وهي ترى اجنحة جونكوك و مخالبه و غضبه الشديد.  
ليكسر هذه التعابير صوت أحدهم قائلا : اللعنة هل قاموا بهذه التجارب على فرد من بني جنسنا... انها نقض للمعاهدة... انها الحرب بلا شك!!  
ليرتفع صوت هتافات جميع من في المجلس( انهاااا الحرب).  
ابتسم الجنرال جيمس ابتسامة خبيثة ولكن لم تدم طويلا ليعم الصمت ارجاء المكان لسماع صوت ضحكات احدهم قائلا"   
؟؟؟؟؟" اه يا الهي أنتم بالفعل مجموعة من الاغبياء الحمقى , عداك طبعا سيدي ادوارد الثاني"  
لتظهر هيئة ذلك الشخص وسط الجموع...وتتوجه اليه نظرات إدوارد المندهشة قائلا: اه سيد نامجون كيف حالك، لم تأخرت؟   
نامجون : هههه سيدي اعذرني لقد كنت اجري مكالمة هاتفية مع اخي الصغير للإطمئنان عليه .  
ق.إدوآرد: ههه أجل فهمت اه تذكرت شكرا على لطفك، فقد وصلتني الفاكهة التي جلبتها معك من الاراضي المحرمة إنها حقا لذيذة جدا.....رجاءً اشكر الملك جين على هذا نيابة عني.  
نامجون : اه بالطبع سيدي ...هذا ما سأفعله بالتأكيد. ليتبادل كلاهما الضحكات معا ليظهر يونغي من خلفه ملقي التحية  
يونغي محدثا نفسه "آيقووو ...اه انني فعلا محاط بالحمقى"  
جنرال جيمس متلعثما: م...ما الذي يحصل سيدي !!  
نامجون :ايها السادة ارجو منكم أن وجهوا أنظاركم الى الشاشة مرة اخرى....سنشاهد معا قصة حدثت منذ 150 عام ...وهذا العرض مشاهد قد تم إعادة تمثيلها حتى يتمكن الجميع من فهم مجريات القصة بدقة...  
اخبر نامجون الجميع بتفاصيل القصة كاملة، وكيف قامت عائلة الجنرال جيمس بإجراء التجارب الغير شرعية على البشر وافراد ايكاروس للدمج بين الشعبين والهدف كان إيجاد عقار لإطالة العمر وإطالة فترة الشباب والحصول على القوة.  
وكيف أنهم قاموا بقتل اميرة من اراضي ايكاروس و سرقه ابنها و تثبيط نموه ليكبر تحت التجارب ، ومن ثم اجروا هذه التجارب على بشر عاديين ..و كيف مات عدد كبير منهم ، وانه هو و يونغي الناجين الوحيدين من بعد 100 عام من التجارب .  
ذهل الجميع وشلت حركة أجسادهم وخرست ألسنتهم ، نظروا جميعا الى الجنرال جيمس لينطق أحدهم قائلا"  
؟؟؟: ايها الوغد المعتوه هل حقا كنت سترمي بنا في حرب من اجل ان تبقى شابا ومعمرا !!  
جنرال اخر: اللعنة عليك جيمس هل تعلم أنه بذلك كان سيموت الألاف بل وربما الملايين من أجل مصالحك وأهدافك الدنيئة التافهة؟؟؟!!  
جنرال جيمس بتوتر : ما.. ما بكم أيها المجانين...هل فعلا تصدقونه!!؟ انه كاااذب خا....  
ق.إدوآرد يصرخ غاضبا : جييييمس ايها الحقير إياك أن تكذب اكثر، فلعلمك أن سبب تأخري كان هو إتصال وردني من الملك جين شخصيا ،،وقد قام بإخباري بكل الحقائق حتى أنه قد قام بإرسال كل الأدلة التي تثبت صحة كلام السيد نامجون...عليك اللعنة لقد حان الوقت لتنال جزائك الذي تستحقه.....وأنا اليوم أعلن مرسوم الحكم عليك أمام جميع رجال الدولة فمنذ هذه اللحظة أآمركم أنا القائد المعظم إدوارد الثاني أن يتم القبض على الجنرال جيمس وتجريده من جميع القابه ورتبه وتشريفاته ،  
ثانيا-ايقاف جميع تلك التجارب التي تجرى في الأقبية السرية والمختبرات الغير مشروعة و اطلاق سراح جميع المحتجزين من ايكاروس و البشر.  
ثالثا- حجز جميع ممتلكات عائلة الجنرال جيمس مع البقاء على منزل واحد لتقيم به عائلته.... هيا نفذوا  
تعالت اصوات التوسل والتوعد من جيمس ،وقد قيدت أطرافه بأغلال حديدية تحت أيدي الجنود ونظرات الحاضرين....وبذلك تم انهاء تلك الأزمة المتجذرة بين الشعبين الى الابد.  
في منزل نامجون بعاصمة يوتوبيا "  
يونغي : اللعنة عليه ذاك المختل كاد ان يفتعل حربا لأجل اسبابه التافهة ،لقد دمر حياة العديد من الابرياء بتجاربه هذه فليتعفن في الجحيم  
نامجون: اه نعم معك حق ولولا مهارتك و مهارة جيمين بالاختراق لكنا حتى الآن نبحث عن دلائل تثبت خبث نواياه.  
هوسوك : اولا سيد نامجون اللورد جيمين خبير الكتروني لا يستهان به، و ثانيا لا تستخف ابدا بقدراته فهو بالفعل كان على علم مسبق بحالات الدمج تلك وهو الذي حذر جلالة الملك وأخبره بذلك..و بمساعدة قليلة من السيد يونغي استطاع جمع الأدلة بسهوله ....ولكن ما يحيرني فعلا هو أنه كيف مات الكثيرون من تلك الاختبارات ،وانتم الوحيدين الذي تمكنتم من النجاة هذا فعلا أمر غريب؟؟! أنا واثق ان هناك شيء غير طبيعي في جيناتكم البشرية .  
يونغي : ما تقوله صحيح، هذا غريب فعلا أعتقد ان ذلك يرجع لقوتنا البدنية التي استطاعت التحمل... هذا فعلا أمر غريب تبا لقد بدا راسي يؤلمني فلنتوقف فلا أرغب بالتعمق اكثر بالموضوع.... اه هاتفي يرن انه جيمين عن اذنكم.  
جيهوب : اللعنة انه اللورد جيمين 🙄 ؛ اه لقد طال بقائي هنا سأعود غدا و اللورد تاهيونغ الى الاراضي المحرمة ، وانتم سيد نامجون مرحب بكم بالقدوم في اي وقت تشاؤون، تم ابلاغ جميع الحراس بهذا ,لكم حريه التنقل بين اراضيكم و اراضينا، فهذه هدية صغيرة يقدمها الملك جين لك كمكافئة لإنقاذك حياته😊  
إرتسمت على وجه نامجون إبتسامة صغيرة: اووه هذا حقا لكرم جلالته الكبير ، أرجو إبلاغه بعميق امتناني وشكري على كرمه.... لكننا نريد ان ننهي بعض المهام والأعمال هنا فقد قررنا أنا وإخوتي ان نقوم بفتح شركة استيراد و تصدير بيننا و بينكم بعد أخذ الموافقات الآزمة، فبعد انتهاء هذه الأزمة صدرت الكثير من القرارات التي تخفف اجراءات التنقل و السفر بين بلدينا... وكم انا فرح بهذا.  
هوسوك : اه حقا هذه انباء مفرحة، كما أن لدي خبر سعيد ايضا ، فأنا من مدة تعرفت على فتاة جميله جدا من بني جنسكم، وارغب حقا بالارتباط بها 😊😊.  
نامجون مندهشا: م..ماذا ؟ اووه هذا خبر مفرح ترى هل استطيع معرفه اسمها؟؟؟ ممم.  
"ليقطع حديثهما عودة يونغي قائلا"  
يونغي : ماذا هنالك؟؟ من هي تلك التي ترغب بمعرفه اسمها ؟؟!  
هوسوك : اه انا في الحقيقة معجب بفتاة واود الارتباط بها واسمها دانا، وهي لطيفة جدا  
يونغي ببروده المعهود : اه مبروك لك مقدما يا صديقي، والآن سأذهب حتى أنال قسطا من الراحة، وأحصل على قدر وافر من النوم ، اه هذا الجيمين لا يتوقف عن الطلبات و الاوامر اللعنة انه لا يجعلني انام.  
هوسوك : ماذا؟؟؟ 😧اللعنة انه اللورد جيمين ما بكم يا جماعة اظهروا له بعضا من الاحترام.  
نامجون وهو يضحك : ههههه انا اعتذر فيونغي وقت نومه مقدس و لا يحب ان يزعجه احد.   
هوسوك : ههه اها فهمت ,سأذهب انا ايضا لأنام قليلا ,فعلينا الانطلاق انا واللورد تايهيونغ في الصباح الباكر و كما قلت انتم مرحب بكم في اي وقت   
********  
"بعد شهر قام الملك جين بدعوة نامجون واخوته لحضور مأدبة على شرفهم في حديقة القصر "  
جيمين: هي انت ايها القط تعال معي اريد محادثتك في امر مهم .  
يونغي: اه جيمين انا لست قطا اخبرتك للمرة المليون ان تكف عن مناداتي هكذا !!  
جيمين :هذا ليس مهما ,هيا تعال فهناك امر اريد ان اناقشه معك هيا بنا.   
يونغي :ااااخ واللعنة .  
" بعد برهة من الوقت , تهمهم تاي للحظات مترددا "  
استجمع تايهيونغ شجاعته قائلا: أخي جين أود أن تسمح لي بالقيام بأمر هو حقا يهمني ،فأرجو منك أن تستمع الي اولا قبل ان تعطيني قرارك به ....😟هااا أخي أرجوك.  
جين:هيا تاي صغيري لما كل هذه المقدمات، أخبرني ما الذي تريد قوله ببساطة😐.  
تايهيونغ: مممم اريد ان اعمل بالمشفى الذي بناه السيد نامجون في اراضي ايكاروس ارجوك لقد مللت وانا جالس بالقلعة اعالج من بها فقط ارجوك اريد ان اطور خبرتي ,و اتقدم في مجالي ...اعدك انني سأعمل بجهد كبير لكي استطيع مساعدة المرضى الموجودين في القلعة وفي المشفى ارجوووووك 😖  
"تحدث تاي وكان خائفا وقد تسارعت ضربات قلبه ،فهو لا يعلم ما تكون ردة فعل جين على كلامه"  
ليجيبه جين فور انتهائه من كلامه: طبعا أخي انا لا أمانع فتلك حياتك وهذه سعادتك لن أقف في وجهك ابدا🙂.  
تاي : ارجوك وافق ارجو...... مهلا انت موافق؟؟؟ 😱  
رفع تاي رأسه مذهولا للحظات.... وارتسمت على شفتاه تلك الابتسامة العذبة؛ ليقفز من مكانه محتضنا جين بشدة"  
تايهيونغ: حقااااا😍شكرا اخي....انا حقا ممتن لك وسعيد 😁.  
ليسمع صوت نامجون قائلا: هذا رائع حقا، ولتعلم جلالتك ان هذا المشفى بني على اعلى درجات الدقة و التقنية العالية كما انه مجهزٌ بأحدث الأجهزة الطبية الحديثة و ان اظهر اجتهاده سأعينه كمدير عام ، فلا تخف عليه, سنعتني به جيدا .  
جين : اهااا حقا كم هذا رائع، أتمنى أن يكون الجميع سعيدا، إذن دعونا نستمتع بهذا الجو الربيعي الجميل ,فقد اكتفينا حقا من كل تلك المشاكل والصعوبات التي مررنا بها . صاح الجميع بصوت واحد (اجل معك حق )لتعم الضحكات أرجاء المكان، ويكمل الجميع طعامهم بسعادة.  
....بين شجيرات الازهار , في حديقة القلعة ....  
يونغي: اللعنة جيمين توقف عن سحبي حالا و اخبرني ما تريد 😾  
"لم يعر جيمين تذمر يونغي اي انتباه ,فقد كان منشغلا يتصفح هاتفه المحمول، وبدا على وجهه شيء أثآر فضوله "   
جيمين: ياااه انظر ، هذا المقال يتحدث عن تهريب أدوية محظورة من البلاد المجاورة هيهيهيهي ما رايك ان نلقي نظرة سريعة ها ,يبدو الامر مشوقا 🐥🐥.  
يونغي :اللعنة جيميين ثانية... .. تباااا ها قد بدانا 😿  
النهايه


End file.
